The Last Nightmare Flame
by flamefoxvixen
Summary: Who is Ichigo Kurasaki's new neighbor? How can she see hollows and shinigami's? What is she exactly and can someone please tell me what the difference between Demons and Hollows again? DarkIchigo/OC/Vergil its alot better than it sounds, trust me!
1. Chapter 1: To Enter

**This is my second Bleach fanfiction…I hope that I will be able to update this one better…and actually keep an interest in it. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy reading this, and don't forget to feed my inspiration to keep writing this by giving me reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, it belongs to its respectful owner/creator. Im only writing this for my own amusements.**

**

* * *

**

_Shadows tempting a pure heart,_

_To enter, accept the dark,_

_A serpent of shadows_

_Awaits the one pure of heart…_

_

* * *

_

"Okaa-san! Are we at the new house yet?" a teenage girl of sixteen, with long bright, blood red hair that is pulled back into a loose, but neat braid, and tied with a wide black ribbon, asked her foster mother from the back seat of the car that they were in.

The blood red haired teenage girl had stormy gray eyes that seemed to be filled with a permanent, heavy sadness. She had a naturally dark tan on her skin which complimented her hair and eye color, making them stand out. The girl was wearing two eyebrow piercings in her right eyebrow and multiple piercings in both of her ears. Her bangs were long and covered the left side of her face. A pure black choker was around her neck, covering a part of the tattoos that curled their way up from her right forearm to the right side of neck, stopping just below her ear. Her clothing was varying shades of gray and black.

"Azura, that's the fifth time that you've asked that question! If you ask that question one more time you're not going to get dinner tonight!" the older man that was her foster father snapped at the teenage girl. The older man was the one that was driving the car.

The car that held Azura, the blood red haired teenage girl, and her two foster parents in it, pulled into the drive way of a house with a moving truck right behind them.

"Well, excuse me~ princess, but it seems like we have arrived at the castle." Azura muttered angrily under her breath as she glared at her foster father as he got out of the car.

Then, the next thing that Azura knew she was being pulled out of the back seat of the car violently by her braided hair. It was her foster father. Azura did not make any sound though, it was clear as day light that she was in pain. She refused to give her foster father the satisfaction of seeing her in pain.

"Stand out here and stay out of the way. You can go where ever you want and you know what happens if you're not home on time for dinner. Now get out of my sight you demon tainted child!" Azura's foster father snarled at her before he shoved her out of the drive way and onto the neighboring yard.

Azura glared bloody murder at her foster father before she hissed at him as she turned around and walked straight into something as hard as a rock. She promptly fell and hit the ground painfully hard. She looked up to see what she had walked into and found a tall, orange haired teenage boy that was around her age and a lot taller than her, staring, no wait, glaring down at her.

"I –I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was-" Azura started to say to the boy when her foster father suddenly came up behind her as he snatched her braid and extremely violently pulled Azura up off of the ground by it.

"Watch where you are going you little bitch. I don't need you causing me any trouble!" Azura's foster father snapped at her as he was about to slap her across her face.

Azura closed her eyes as she waited for the hit and the pain to come, but they never came. As she cautiously opened her eyes, she saw that she was no longer being held by her foster father anymore. Azura's foster father was being forcefully restrained by another man that appeared to be the same age. The man had black hair and looked similar to the orange haired teenage boy that she had walked into.

Knowing that she had caused her foster father, who was in charge of her "welfare", to get into the situation that he was now in because of her, Azura's eyes went wide with a slight feeling of fear. She then turned around and ran down the street like she was being chased by a demon, no caring about where she was heading. Even if it was in the direction of a hollow that had felt her strange spiritual pressure and wanted to devour her because of it.

* * *

'**Oh my god, I am so dead when I go back'** Azura thought to herself when she had finally stopped running once she had reached a park and had found an isolated spot among some trees. She sat down on the ground with a depressive sounding sigh.

'**Why does this always seem to happen only to me no matter which foster family or where my foster parents take me?'** Azura thought to herself. She sighed to herself once more.

That was when she felt the spirit pressure that she has gotten to know all too well. Azura spun around and found the hollow that had been following her since she had started running. Azura gulped and paled as she slowly started to back away from the wolf- like hollow in front of her.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you lass. You're going to be eaten by me anyway. Yes, I do know that you can see me." The wolf- like hollow chuckled to itself, "All of your kind can. It's a shame that I've already eaten your family, they tasted just so good. How about you join them in my stomach?"

The hollow lunged at Azura with a speed that surprised her, but she managed to jump out of the way just in time. The wolf- like hollow's claws were closed around the empty air that she had occupied only seconds before. The hollow let out an enraged howl that made Azura drop to her knees, covering her ears against the assault of the sound, that made her head feel like it was going to explode.

Suddenly the howl from the wolf- like hollow was cut off. Azura looked at where the hollow was and saw that it had been injured by a strangely dressed man in all black with a sword that had to be as long as he was tall and had bright orange hair.

'_**Don't you recognize him Azura…?' **_a deep baritone voice echoed through Azura's mind.

Azura's eyes widened when she recognized the strange man that had injured the wolf- like hollow. He was the teenage boy that she had walked into earlier.

'**What is he doing here and what is with the strange clothing and the giant ass sword in his hands?'** Azura thought to herself.

'_**His name is Ichigo Kurasaki …'**_ the same deep male baritone voice from before whispered through Azura's mind.

Azura knew that voice very well. It was the voice of her inner shadow, her demon soul shadow. Azura started when she was jerked from her thoughts as she heard the hollow roar loudly in rage and then completely ignore the teenage boy in front of it. It lunged straight at her with its claws outstretched. Azura then reacted completely out of her trusted reflexes and instincts when she had summoned a pure black scythe that had blood red rune like carvings all along the length of the blade with two gold bells that were hanging from the top of the scythe.

Azura used the scythe to block the wolf- like hollow's claws from ripping a hole through her chest.

"You children of nightmare flames are a rare treat. Not only can you see me, but you can even defend yourselves as well. Ha ha ha, you're the only one that was able to realize that you were being attacked. Your family was completely helpless!" the hollow taunted Azura, "Now, I'm going to let you see them again!"

The wolf- like hollow brought its other claw down on Azura, but before it could make contact with its intended target, the boy, Ichigo, blocked it. By that time, Azura's scythe had disappeared.

Ichigo took his sword and in a movement that was almost too fast for Azura to follow he slashed downwards. The next thing that she knew the hollow was sliced in half and was disappearing.

Azura stood and brushed her black tripp pants off before she walked over to the orange haired teen. Once she was close enough, Azura shyly tapped the teen on his shoulder to get his attention. She jumped back a little ways when Ichigo whirled around, ready to attack. When he saw Azura, his hand lowered and his expression was that of a slightly confused one.

"Th-thank you, your name is Kurasaki Ichigo, right?" Azura stuttered out.

"What~? You can see me like this? How?" the orange haired teen exclaimed in surprise and complete shock.

"Hai, I can see you. Why would I not be able to see you? Oh, I'm sorry about bumping into you earlier and about my foster father's behavior. He's always like that." Azura said in a matter of fact tone.

That was when a giant shadow seemed to start to become a solid thing next to Azura. The shadow took on the shape of a male person that towered close to seven feet tall. When the shadow had completely solidified, it had the appearance of a dark skinned, blue spiky haired, extremely well built, shirtless teen boy that had the same tattoos that Azura had on her right side on his left side.

"_She can see you because she is of a similar race as you, Shinigami. . . Oh, I should warn you though… If you make any attempt to harm her in anyway . . . I will not think twice about killing you, Shinigami . . . for she is my charge . . ."_ the spiky blue haired man warned Ichigo in a deadly calm, deep baritone.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo exclaimed, his sword ready to defend himself if he has to.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

**Before I post the next chapter on the coming Thursday, I need at least 8 (eight) reviews so that I know that people are actually reading this and enjoying it. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know! Criticism is also welcomed, including flames. Like my favorite quote states: Criticism is NOT for the weak. Anyways, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Strength

**Im so sorry about not updating on time but I was not able to gain access to a computer that has working Microsoft word on it….but anyway I hope that you will enjoy this chapter!**

**Last Time**

"_She can see you because she is of a similar race as you, Shinigami. . . Oh, I should warn you though… If you make any attempt to harm her in anyway . . . I will not think twice about killing you, Shinigami . . . for she is my charge . . ."_ the spiky blue haired man warned Ichigo in a deadly calm, deep baritone.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo exclaimed, his sword ready to defend himself if he has to.

**Present Time**

**Chapter 2: The Strength**

_. . . To be granted the power,_

_The strength of shadows,_

_Only to be tainted,_

_By the one sworn to protect . . ._

The spiky blue haired man smirked, revealing sharp looking canines. The man chuckled to himself before he walked over to Azura to stand behind her.

"_You'll have to ask her… Shinigami… for who I am shouldn't concern you … it's who my master is that you should be more interested in … I will take my leave now … remember my warnings … Shinigami…" _the spiky blue haired man said as he faded back into the shadows behind Azura.

Azura paled slightly as she started to back away from the orange haired teen boy in front of her. Ichigo grabbed her wrist before she could get to far from him.

"Who or what are you?" Ichigo demanded of Azura as he kept a firm grip on her wrist.

Azura tried to pull away from Ichigo but she was not strong enough to break the orange haired teen's grip on her wrist. Sighing to herself in defeat, Azura looked up at him with her eyes filled with a sadness that shocked him and caused him to loosen his hold on her wrist. Azura did not pull away even though she very well could have done so.

"I suppose that I do owe you an explanation, don't I?" Azura sighed, "Are their others that I might have to repeat myself to besides you? I don't want to have to repeat myself."

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, there are others, follow me. I'll take you to them."

Ichigo let go of Azura's wrist and began to walk off in the opposite direction of her house. Azura looked at the shadows behind her before she started to run to catch up to Ichigo so that she would not get left behind.

XXX

Azura and Ichigo finally arrived at the place where the other people that she would have to explain herself to were staying. It was a small shop that seemed to be put in an out of the way place for a shop.

"This is Urahara Kisuke's shop. He's the person you'd want to talk to the most." The orange haired teen explained.

Azura nodded and stepped inside of the shop. Ichigo kept walking to the back room of the shop. He stopped and turned around to see if Azura was still following behind him. She was not, so he motioned for her to continue into the shop's back room.

When Azura had taken her black leather, metal studded boots off and left them with the other shoes that were sitting in the front of the door, she nervously entered the room, expecting the worst case scenario to happen. That she was going to be yelled at and called all the names under the sun, and then be attacked.

That did not happen. The conversation that she thought that she had heard before she had entered the room had stopped. Azura looked around the room, it was small and a dining table was centered in the square room. There was a blonde man that wore a straw hat that slightly covered his eyes. He was smiling at Azura in a friendly manner that made her feeling only a little less unsure of him. There was something about the blonde man that she could not quite put a finger on, but she knew he was different from the other people that she had met before.

"Ichigo, do you mind introducing this pretty lady to the rest of us?" the straw hat wearing blonde man chuckled, a fan opening up and covering his lower face as he spoke.

"Yeah, and explain how she is staring at me." A red haired man whose hair color matched Azura's exactly and was wearing the same strange black clothing as Ichigo, demanded.

Azura had been staring at him since she had noticed that they shared the same hair color and that they both had black tattoos. Azura blushed when the red haired man stated that she was not suppose to be able to see him.

'**Can this day get any worse? No, wait I don't want to have that answered.'** Azura thought to herself as she sighed out loud to herself for the fourth time that day.

"I guess it is safe for me to assume that you all are the ones that Ichigo said that I should explain my situation to.

"I am Zigitsuga Azura. I was attacked be a hollow and that was how I met Ichigo. No, actually I met him when I ran into him after I had arrived at my new foster home." Azura began.

"A pleasure to meet you Zigitsuga-sama. I have not heard that family name in years. Where are your parents Zigitsuga-sama?" the blonde man asked Azura.

The way that the blonde man had addressed Azura caught her and everyone else in the room off guard. She sat down at the table by the blonde to give herself some time to think of a way to answer. She did not even know what he was like, or even the red haired man's name was for that matter.

"They're dead…" Azura answered softly, looking down at her hands. She had decided to tell the truth, she was getting vibes from the men in the room that told her that she could trust them enough that what ever she would say here would not leave the shop's walls.

"…" the red head just stared at her with Ichigo and the blonde man.

"They were eaten by the hollow that had attacked me earlier. My twin brother was also eaten by the hollow." Azura elaborated, still looking down at her hands, "So, I'm the last surviving member of my family."

"That is not good, not good at all. Oh, I'm Urahara Kisuke, the rude one from before is Abaraii Renji." The blonde man stated.

"_Indeed, it's not good at all. My charge is the last of the Children of the Nightmare Flames. It would benefit you Urahara-san to protect her."_ A familiar baritone voice rumbled in agreement.

"Eh? Kajikage, what is going on? You almost never appear in your physical form and now this is the second time today that you have appeared." Azura asked the shadowy figure that appeared behind her.

"_I mostly don't appear simply for the fact that your foster jerks would a)try to kill the both of us or, b) kick you out with no where to go. My job is to keep the Zigitsuga clan heir and only surviving member alive."_ Kajikage, the spiky blue haired man with the deep baritone, explained, _"Not to be your reason for your death."_

"Oh,…" Azura said with an expression of uncertain understanding.

"What the hell are 'Children of the Nightmare Flames', and what does that have to do with her family name or the creepy guy behind her that reminds me of a hollow and a zanpakuto at the same time?" the orange haired teen shouted.

Ichigo was no longer wearing the strange black clothing or the huge sword anymore. As a matter of fact, he was now dressed in the clothing of a regular teenage boy.

Azura shrank back away from Ichigo when he had shouted, it was an automatic reflex for her from all the times she had been treated so badly by her foster parents. At her reaction, Kajikage growled warningly at Ichigo, as if daring him to yell at her again.

"Now, now. I'm sure that Zigitsuga-sama will explain everything in her own time. Do you have a place that you would like to stay other than the place where you got those bruises from, Zigitsuga-sama?" Urahara proposed, trying to keep the situation from getting out of hand, "You're welcome to stay here anytime."

"R-really? I'd appreciate it immensely if I could. I'll have to get my things though." Azura said, relief obvious on her face.

"_I'll get those things for you little one. You need to stay here where you are safe from other hollows."_ Kajikage said before he disappeared.

"Thank you Urahara-san for letting me stay here with you." Azura thanked Urahara, bowing respectfully.

Urahara just smiled at her from behind his fan as he returned her bow. **'Things are about to get interesting.'** Urahara thought.

**END CHAPTER**

**Well I hope that the bleach characters weren't too OOC….the interesting parts are coming up soon, so bare with me! Im sorry if I have misspelled anything or if my grammar wasn't the best in the world. Anyway, review! They are the food that feeds my inspiration to keep writing! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: By Sorrow

**Wow…I never thought that this story would make it this far…^^ well, I'm glad that it has! Thank you to those that have reviewed the story so far! I live for your feedback! I hope that you all will forgive me for updating the last chapter late because I present you with this bonus chapter as a peace offering. **

**Azura: I don't think they care...**

**I never asked you! Anyway, get in the story where you belong! Sorry about that.**

**'Thoughts'**

_**'Kajikage talking in Azura's mind'**_

_Kajikage talking_

**This story is rated the way that it is because of language and later content of violence and maybe a slash...who knows...and of course the misspelled words and bad grammar. Watch out for those... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, it belongs to its right owner/creator. I don't make any money from writing this fic...(i wish i did though...)**

* * *

**Last time**

"_Thank you Urahara-san for letting me stay here with you." Azura thanked Urahara, bowing respectfully._

_Urahara just smiled at her from behind his fan as he returned her bow. __**'Things are about to get interesting.'**__ Urahara thought._

* * *

**Present Time**

**Chapter 3 : By Sorrow**

_. . . A pure heart tainted,_

_By pain, by sorrow,_

_A glimmer of hope_

_That no one spoke . . ._

* * *

Azura was standing outside, looking up at the crystal clear night sky. She was wearing the same gray tank top and black tripp pants from earlier that day.

"_Little one, you should get some rest. The first day at your new high school starts tomorrow. Go get some rest before I knock you out and drag you to the futon myself."_ Kajikage whispered to the blood red haired teenage girl.

Azura nodded her head as she turned around and went into the shop with Kajikage following close behind her. Azura walked into the room that the kind shop owner, Urahara Kisuke, had told her that she could use while she stayed with him. She found a futon and a giant shopping bag next to it that she assumed had her belongings in it, in the center of the room.

Azura changed into an extra large t-shirt for a night shirt before she turned all the lights off. She then crawled into the futon on the floor and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"_Sleep well little one, you're going to need all the rest and good fortune that you can possibly get for tomorrow."_ Kajikage sighed as he kissed Azura's forehead before he faded back into the shadows.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! Why didn't my alarm clock go off? I'm gonna be late on my first day!" Azura shouted angrily to herself as she hopped out of Urahara's shop, her uniform jacket open and only one shoe on her foot.

Azura got her foot into the other shoe before she realized that she had forgotten her school bag. She ran back into the shop and grabbed the bag and ran back out. Azura did not stop running at full speed until she reached her new high school, Kakura High School. She had managed to button up her uniform jacket and straightened her tie while she had ran to the school. She did not even have time to braid her hair that morning so it was flowing straight down her back.

"Okay, my class is Freshman Class Three. I hope I won't get lost." Azura mumbled to herself, reading her class schedule and brushing her bangs out of her face.

Straightening her uniform and making sure that she did not look like she had ran, effortlessly, to get to school at all, Azura stepped into the freshman building to look for her homeroom class. When she found it, she entered the room. The teacher smiled at her when she had stepped into the class room.

"Ah, you must be the new transfer student from Kyoto." The teacher stated, the smile still on her face.

"Hai, sensei." Azura affirmed with a slight bow, her hair falling in a bloody curtain around her.

"Alright class, please welcome Zigitsuga Azura to our class and help her to feel comfortable in her new surroundings!" the teacher announced to the class, "Zigitsuga-san, there is an empty seat next to Kurasaki-san. Please sit there."

Azura nodded as she went to the seat that the teacher had indicated for her to take. All of the students were staring at her, mostly because of her hair color, but also because of the tattoos on her right side.

'**This is going to be a Long day.'** Azura thought to herself with a sigh. She took her notebook out and began to take notes as the class started.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

"Zigitsuga-kun! You can eat with us on the roof!" a busty orange haired girl that Azura had found out that her name was Inoue Orihime.

"If it's not too much of a problem." Azura said.

"Of course it's not! What did you bring for lunch today Zigitsuga-kun? I brought sweet bean jam and deep fired gummy bears." Orihime asked Azura as they stepped out onto the roof.

"Uh.. I forgot my lunch…" Azura said.

"Well, you can have some of mine then!" Orihime offered happily.

"Uhm.. no than-" Azura started to say.

That was when Azura walked into something hard. She started to fall over but someone caught her before she could hit the ground. Azura saw that the person that she had walked into had caught her. The teenage boy had to be close to the height of Kajikage and was very well built. She blushed the exact color of her hair.

"I-I'm sorry." Azura stuttered as she hurriedly got to her feet and bowed low to the boy in thanks.

"It's alright Azura, I'm sure Chad wasn't bothered by it." The orange haired teen boy that she had met the previous day coolly said.

'_**Pay better attention to your surroundings little one. Maybe then you'll stop walking into every guy you meet.'**_ Kajikage teased Azura in her mind.

'**Shut up Kajikage.'** Azura thought at Kajikage, who simply chuckled at her in her mind.

"Hello? Are ya there?" Ichigo asked Azura as he waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. What were you saying again Kurasaki-san?" Azura asked the orange haired teen, with an expression of pure innocent confusion on her face.

"Why are there tattoos on your neck Azura?" the huge teenage boy that she had walked into asked her.

Azura turned a bright shade of flamingo pink and sputtered slightly from the sudden question about her tattoos as she hurriedly used her hair to cover her neck.

"Why can't I have tattoos? I think that they are very stylish right now." Azura answered a bit more sharply than she had wanted to, "Anyway, umm… Who is everyone here?"

Azura desperately wanted the attention that Chad's question had directed towards her to be redirected away from herself as fast as was possible. It was a lot safer for her if it was.

"The one wearing the glasses is Ishida Uryuu, that one over there is Kuchiki Rukia, and the guy that you had walked into is Sado but Ichigo-kun and just about everyone else calls him Chad." Orihime answered happily, pointing to each person as she said their name.

Rukia smiled as she said, "It is an honor to meet you Zigitsuga-san."

"Nice to meet you Azura." Chad said.

Ishida just nodded his head in a gesture of a greeting at Azura. Azura smiled at everyone and answered their greetings with one of her own. Lunch and along with the rest of the school day went by without further incident until school ended. That was when it seemed like Azura's fears about being discovered by hollows on her first day of school soon turned into a dramatic understatement.

* * *

**End Chapter.**

**Hmm I think that this is the longest chapter of the story so far…and what do you know, ya'll get 2 chapters in one week! I hope I'm forgiven for being so late on updating last week's chapter…. I gave ya a bonus chapter! Anonymous reviews are enabled so there is no excuse for you not to review! Flames are welcomed, remember my motto: Criticism is not for the weak! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4:Finally Found

**I have finally managed to fix my laptop! I'm so happy I could kiss my crazy dog! Well, not quite but almost. XD anyway, this is the fourth chapter and I'm still getting ideas for more chapters! I have to say this, that this fic is one of my longest ones. Oh, and thank you to those of you who have been reading and reviewing! This chapter is mostly action and not much else…hope ya'll don't mind!**

**This fiction is rated what it is because of foul language, crudity, violence, and themes unsuitable for those under 13...I think…oh and of course watch out for misspelled words and bad grammar!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Bleach, and I am not making money from writing this…although I wish that I was … **

'**Thoughts'**

'_**Kajikage's thoughts to Azura'**_

"_Kajikage talking in his physical form"_

**Last Time**

**

* * *

**

_Ishida just nodded his head in a gesture of a greeting at Azura. Azura smiled at everyone and answered their greetings with one of her own. Lunch and along with the rest of the school day went by without further incident until school ended. That was when it seemed like Azura's fears about being discovered by hollows on her first day of school soon turned into a dramatic understatement._

_

* * *

_

**Present Time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Finally Found**

… _The serpent of darkness_

_Finally found, Discovered in fear,_

_Will swallow the world_

_Unless the pure heart is near …_

* * *

Azura was walking alone to the strange shop that she was now staying at from her first chaotic day of her new high school. It had gone by without as much commotion as she had thought, much to her immense relief.

' **I'm glad that I at least managed to make a few new friends on my first day.'** Azura thought happily to herself.

Azura looked up at the sky as she walked down the street. The sun was starting to set and it lit up the sky in fiery reds and oranges. Azura smiled at the beauty of it and felt a wave of peaceful bless flow over herself.

That was when she suddenly felt a warning thunder through her mind so loudly that Azura almost fell over from the force of it. She realized that it was unnaturally quiet for the street that she was walking along. Azura stopped and looked all around herself, searching anywhere for any sign of the cause of her alarm and uneasiness. She did not find anything but the feeling of alarm did not leave her mind.

Azura started walking along the street again, only much faster this time and remained alert for anything that could and would make an attempt to attack her from out of no where.

'**I had thought that my day couldn't get any worse, evidently I was wrong about that … as usual.'** Azura thought to herself as she mentally kicked herself in the butt for forgetting completely about Murphy's Law. That anything that can go wrong will go wrong.

Azura had always thought that she was the physical embodiment of that law. She always had the worst luck out of anyone that she had and ever will know.

Azura then felt the spiritual pressure that she was starting to loath with almost an extremely bloody passion. She then started to run as fast as her feet would carry her in order to try to reach the safety of Urahara's shop before the hollow could catch up to and attack her. Azura figured that it was stupid to try to out run a hollow, but she had to try. She really did not want to have to fight it if she did not have to, she was not very good at fighting to begin with.

Azura glanced behind herself, and instantly regretted doing so. Looking behind herself caused her to slow down her full tilt run and the hollow to catch up easily. The hollow roared and hit her full force in her chest, sending Azura flying into the concrete wall of a nearby building, causing a shower of debris. Azura screamed when she hit the wall in pain. Her back felt like it was on fire.

Azura some how managed to stand up and summon her pitch black scythe through the pain that had engulfed her entire back. She could not even see anything straight in front of herself. The hollow that had attacked her roared and began to charge full tilt at Azura with a strange spike like arm drawn back to strike.

She knew that she would not be able to get out of the way in time before the hollow would reach her. **'Shit!'** was all that Azura thought as she held her scythe out in front of herself in an attempt to block the hollow's blow.

When the hollow's spike like arm struck the black metal blade of Azura's scythe, the shock and the strength behind the strike jarred her arms to the point that she almost dropped the scythe on the ground right then.

'_**I got ya little one, don't worry.'**_ the comforting baritone of Kajikage's voice rang through Azura's mind along side a sudden rush of strength into her body.

Before Azura could thank Kajikage for him loaning her some of his strength, the hollow used its other arm, that was now also spike like, to strike against the blade of the scythe that she was holding in front of herself as a shield. This time the hit felt much stronger than the last, successfully jarring Azura's arms with enough force that she did drop the scythe on the ground this time.

Once Azura had let go of the long handle of her scythe, the hollow used its arm to knock it away from her. The scythe was sent flying and finally landed about a block and a half away from Azura. Knowing that because the scythe was so far away, Azura could not call upon Kajikage to manifest physically to help her. Azura knew that she had other abilities but she did not have a single clue on how to use them. So, in essence, Azura was pretty much screwed over at that point.

Thinking that she was going to die and be eaten by a hollow right then and there, Azura curled up into a ball on the ground and squeezed her steel gray eyes shut tight, then started to scream holy bloody murder. The hollow roared in triumph as it began to plunge its spike like arm down towards Azura. The arm never made it to its mark.

The hollow so suddenly screamed in pain that Azura looked up in surprise at it to see that its arm had just been severed completely from its body. Realizing that this was the perfect opportunity to make a run for her scythe, Azura got up and took off at a flat out run before the hollow could notice that she was getting away from it. She was not concerned at that moment on how the hollow's spike like arm got disconnected in the first place, she had more important things on her mind like staying ALIVE.

The hollow disappeared suddenly and then reappeared in front of Azura, who was two thirds of the way to her scythe and was running full tilt, with its remaining spike arm coming down on her. Azura could not stop, her momentum was working against her, but before the spike arm of the hollow touched her, she was grabbed around her waist. She was then pulled backwards and to the side by her waist just in time for the hollow's spike arm hit the spot where she had just been standing and created a mini crater, showering rubble everywhere.

"What? Who-" Azura began to ask the person that had grabbed her and pulled her out of the way when she noticed that the person was wearing all white and had black hair and glasses.

"Ishida-kun? What, why, how … What THE HELL IS FUCKING GOING ON?" Azura started in confusion and ended with shouting the last part.

"Shut up! I could be asking you the exact same thing right now! But we are being chased by a hollow at the moment! I really wish that either Renji or Ichigo would hurry up and kill it already!" Ishida snapped right back at Azura as he held onto her and was running in the separate direction of her scythe.

"I will NOT shut up! My scythe is in the opposite direction DUMBASS! Get me to my scythe right now! I'm NOT completely useless!" Azura shouted in Ishida's ear as she wiggled and squirmed in his grip around her waist, "Lemme go, lemme go, lemme go, Lemme GO!"

"I just saved you from becoming hollow bait and you do not thank me? What am I? Chopped liver?" Ishida yelled indignantly.

"Yes, you're chopped liver, and your point is?" Azura asked as she suddenly stop struggling, causing Ishida's grip to slacken just enough for her to break out of it.

"WOOT! I'm almost home free! Just gotta get my scythe back." Azura cheered in happy triumph when her feet hit the ground running.

By this time, the sun had almost completely set and it was now twilight darkness. Azura heard the hollow that had attacked her scream in pain which was then suddenly cut off. Now hoping that the way to retrieve her scythe was clear, Azura ran as fast as her feet and legs would carry her. She did not want anyone to touch her scythe but herself. If someone besides her were to touch any part of the weapon they would be in for an immensely painful surprise.

When Azura reached her scythe she saw the red haired shinigami reach down to pull the scythe out of the ground by its handle. Azura screamed at him not to touch it but he already had the handle in his grasp.

"What? Why shouldn't I tou- AAAAHHHHH!" Renji, the red head, screamed in pain as his body started to convulse violently. He did not stop screaming and convulsing until his hand was not touching the scythe any more.

Renji, now laying on the ground, gasping for breath, stared at the scythe and then Azura in turn in open horror and fear. Azura stared right back with a sweat drop on the back of her head, looking bored and uncaring at the idiot.

"What did ya do to Renji?" Ichigo suddenly shouted at Azura.

Azura put her finger into her ear that was the closest to Ichigo and blinked at him as she said, "Geez, will you people please stop screaming ya lungs out already? I think I'm starting to go deaf. Oh, and I did tell the red head not to touch it. It's his own fault that he didn't listen to me."

'_**That has to have been the most sarcastic and most like your old self thing that you have said or done in quite sometime. I'm proud of you little one!' **_Kajikage murmured proud and happily to Azura in her mind.

Azura mentally rolled her eyes at Kajikage as she fixed Ichigo, Renji and Ishida with her attention. Seeing them staring openly at her, Azura shrugged her shoulders at them and touched the scythe to make it go back to where ever that it was that it comes from when she summons it.

"Now if ya boys have questions that you want to have me answer you're gonna have to wait for them. I'm not answering anything until tomorrow fore I need to get my homework done and get some sleep. Now, if you'll excuse me, goodnight and close your mouths before you start to catch flies with them." Azura stated matter of factly as she turned on her heel and stomped off to the shop that she was now staying in.

Throughout the rant of hers, Kajikage started to laugh softly until the last part which had sent him into such a fit of laughter that Azura had to yell at him to shut up in her mind before she got a headache because of him.

* * *

That night while Azura slept, Kajikage materialized on his own from the shadows and looked at her with a fond expression on his face before he stepped out of her soon.

"_Sleep well and softly little one, I'll be back with you before you wake and realize that I'm gone. I must visit an old friend of mine tonight."_ Kajikage said to Azura before he vanished completely into the night.

Urahara had seen and heard Kajikage before he had vanished. Urahara was holding a black cat in his arms and was absentmindedly stroking it fur.

"It seems that this child is hiding a lot more from us that I had originally thought that she was. I wonder what it is that she is hiding and why she is hiding it in the first place." Urahara told the cat.

The black cat just meowed at him as he went back inside of his shop.

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

**Sexylightningfox3: Yes you will get cookies for reviewing and the wrapping paper is awesome! **

**This chapter IS the longest one by far. I hope ya'll enjoyed it! Sorry if some of the Bleach characters were OOC, I haven't seen/read Bleach in a while since my Laptop decided to annoy me, but now thank goodness, it decided to stop! Anywho, R&R! Flames and anonymous reviews are welcomed and encouraged! Criticism is not for the weak!**


	5. Chapter 5: Never to awake

**I know that this is one of the shorter chapters of the fic..but think of it more as a filler chapter than anything else but it does has some important information that I will reference in later chapters so DON'T SKIP IT. Thank you. ^^ Oh, and do not forget to feed the writer on your way out! I need the food! (REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor am I making money from writing this fic..I wish I was but that is beside the point… I do however own Azura and Kajikage, and any other OC in this fic so no touchy them!**

'**Thoughts'**

'_**Kajikage talking to Azura through her mind'**_

"_Kajikage talking"_

**On with the fic!**

**XXX**

**Last time…**

_That night while Azura slept, Kajikage materialized on his own from the shadows and looked at her with a fond expression on his face before he stepped out of her soon._

"_Sleep well and softly little one, I'll be back with you before you wake and realize that I'm gone. I must visit an old friend of mine tonight." Kajikage said to Azura before he vanished completely into the night._

_Urahara had seen and heard Kajikage before he had vanished. Urahara was holding a black cat in his arms and was absentmindedly stroking it fur._

"_It seems that this child is hiding a lot more from us that I had originally thought that she was. I wonder what it is that she is hiding and why she is hiding it in the first place." Urahara told the cat._

XXX

**Present time: At night**

**Chapter 5: Never to Awake**

… _Sleeping in the shadows,_

_Never meant to awake,_

_Raises towards the light,_

_Consuming all with it's might …_

XXX

The moon has fully risen in the clear night sky. A tall yet slim shadow rapidly leaps from building top to building top until it reached an abandoned warehouse. The shadow leapt down from the roof of a nearby building and landed in front of the large warehouse door. It then knocked on the warehouse door in a pattern of three, one, four, and then three again.

The door to the inside of the warehouse creaked open wide to reveal an inky darkness on the inside. A figure was standing clearly in the doorway.

The figure stood at about six feet three inches tall, was obviously male and extremely well built in the muscle department but was slim and agile despite all that muscle. The figure seemed to move with a very inhuman grace and fluidity that practically scream feline. The male figure had a permanent olive tan and black tiger strip like markings covering his entire body. He also had tiger ears, one pierced with a metal bar, and a long elegant tiger tail. His medium short hair was a messy orange red and there was a slim braid on the right side that was much longer than the rest of his hair for it reached down to the middle of his chest. His eyes were an electric blue.

The male feline figure was not wearing a shirt, so his toned abs and chest muscles were visible to anyone that could see properly. He was wearing a pair of well worn and well loved light blue denim jeans that appeared to have been put on with haste. He was also bare foot at the moment. He had an expression the told anyone who say it that he had just woken up, and was not too happy about it either.

"What the hell are you doing here at my place so damn late at night, boss? Didn't you know that I would be sleeping at this time of night? Geez, I need my sleep you know." the male feline figure asked the shadow that was now standing in front of him with a sour tone.

"_What is the only reason why I would risk being followed here to visit with you old friend? Surely you remember the reason for that promise braid of yours Tora-Tora?"_ the shadow said as it became a solid figure in a deep baritone.

"I know that but still … Kajikage you didn't have ta drop by so damn late at night now do you?" Tora-Tora yawned widely, flashing extremely sharp looking canines as he did so, "Anyway, since you're here you might as well come in."

Kajikage was about to step into the warehouse but suddenly Tora-tora's ears twitched and then he pushed Kajikage to the side. He landed on top of Kajikage on the ground when a strangely glowing blue arrow hit's the side of the warehouse and exploded.

Tora-Tora was on his feet, standing in a predatory crouch, rigid yet ready to spring in attack at the slightest sign of a threat and was snarling viciously in the direction of where the arrow had came from. Kajikage was also on his feet and was in a battle crouch with his sharp red eyes scanning the darkness around them for any sign of where the arrow came from.

"_Who is there and why have you attacked us without provocation?"_ Kajikage demanded in a calm yet powerful voice at the darkness that surrounded him and Tora-tora.

"I thought that you weren't followed here. Now I have ta move out of my most recent home again!" Tora-tora whined softly to Kajikage.

Kajikage just glared at Tora-Tora to silence his whining. Kajikage then turned back to where the arrow had came from, but no one came forward out of the darkness nor said anything in response to his demand. He then motioned for Tora Tora to go inside of the warehouse. Tora-Tora did what he was ordered to do and Kajikage quickly followed in behind him.

XXX

"Now, please tell me why on earth you have dragged me out of my most comfortable futon so DAMN LATE AT NIGHT! Couldn't it have waited until morning?" Tora-Tora said, sitting with his legs folded underneath him on the only piece of furniture in the room, a large futon in the middle of the office of the warehouse.

Kajikage was sitting crossed legged on the floor in front of Tora-tora with an extremely serious expression on his face as he said, _"I want you to become a house cat that has gone stray and then be adopted by my charge, Azura as her new pet cat tomorrow."_

Tora-tora just starred at Kajikage for a moment or so with a blank look on his face before he suddenly bursts into a hysterical fit of laughter. Kajikage's expression did not change during the time that Tora-tora was laughing with the exception of a vein in his forehead that began to throb rather violently.

When Tora-tora noticed Kajikage's facial expression he immediately stopped laughing before he said, "You're not joking are you? You're completely serious about that?"

"_No I'm not joking with you. And you will do what you are ordered to in order to protect the last remaining member of the Zigitsuga clan that we are both sworn to guard. Remember, I have sworn a blood oath to her clan and you have sworn a blood oath to me as my second in command."_ Kajikage snarled angrily at Tora-tora, who had shrank back away from him in fright and submission.

"I am your second in command but I don't have a clan member ta guard and watch over like you do. Mine died with the rest of the clan, besides Azura, that night before I could completely awaken ta protect him like you did for her. I was never meant ta awaken completely after that and yet I have.

"Right now, I don't have a choice but ta follow your orders at the moment. I'll meet Azura tomorrow in my house cat sized tiger form. I'll also do my best ta act like a normal house cat that is not a demon but, but I cannot promise ta actually succeed in doing so." Tora-tora muttered in a very pissed off tone, "Now, get out of my house please, I don't care if you are my boss or not. This warehouse is my turf and I want you off of it. Now."

Kajikage glared at Tora-tora's tone but did not say anything about as he stood up to leave. He gave Tora-tora a warning glance before he turned around and left the warehouse building. Once Kajikage was outside in the night air, he jumped to the roof of a nearby building and disappeared in the inky darkness of the night.

**END CHAPTER**

**XXX**

**Oh, I need a lot more reviews if my next chapters are to be any longer than this one… I know your reading this, but your not letting me know if you like it, hate it, or just don't give a damn.**

**Kajikage: **_**If I have to I will hunt all of you down and drag you to the review button and force you to review unless you review willingly, either way, you're going to review this chapter….**_

**Okay… um thanks Kajikage…that was not slight creepy and stockerish…. Anyway, review! Flames are welcomed and so are anonymous reviews! Feed me! I'm hungry for your opinions!**


	6. Chapter 6: Protect the Pure part 1

**Okay, I have an announcement to make, I have been grounded from my laptop until I get the grade in one of my classes back up… So, I do not know when I'll be able to update after this chapter… I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I can however promise that despite not being able to type the chapters I will be able to write them out by hand until I get my laptop privileges back. Also, if any of you faithful readers out there wish to give me an idea on what I should do for this fic or pairings for Azura (I'm starting to second guess the original pairing for her and Hichigo) I will be very greatful to you and will mention your contribution in the next chapter. So, until then R&R! Oh, and if any of you have read my other stories and wish for me to update them again vote in the poll on my profile! i'm also looking for anyone who is willing to adopt my story Dark Panther Shadow, I've lost all inspiration for writing that story...if you wish to adopt it either let me know through a review of this story or through a PM. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and I am not making money from writing this no matter how much I wish that I was…however the OC's that pop up and Azura I do own.**

**This fic is rated what it is because of foul language, mild violence and suggestive themes…and look out for misspelled words and bad grammar.**

'**Thoughts'**

'_**Kajikage thinking to Azura in her mind'**_

"_Kajikage talking"_

**

* * *

**

**Last Time**

"_Right now I don't have a choice but ta follow your orders at the moment. I'll meet Azura tomorrow in my house cat sized feline form. I'll also do my best ta act like a normal house cat but, I can't promise ta actually succeed in doing so." Tora-tora muttered, "Now get out of my house please."_

_Kajikage glared at Tora-tora's tone but did not say anything about it. He got up and left the warehouse and then vanished into the inky darkness of the night. _

**

* * *

**

**Present Time**

**Chapter 6: Protect the Pure**

… _Ever moving, Ever knowing,_

_To protect the pure of heart,_

_To keep from the light,_

_Untainted by a shadow's touch …_

**

* * *

**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Gaaah! Shut up ya damn alarm! I'm up, I'm up!" Azura yelled at the alarm clock that was sitting on the floor next to the futon that she was laying on.

Azura threw her pillow at the alarm clock as she got up. Still muttering something about her stupid alarm clock that could go to hell in a fluffy pink hand basket, she got dressed in her new high school uniform for the second time, but this time she did not have to rush to put it on. Azura even had time to braid her long blood red hair and grab something to eat from Urahara before she had to leave for school that morning.

Azura walked at a steady pace along the sidewalk in a good enough mood that she was humming quietly yet happily to herself. As she walked along she noticed that there was a stray male cat that was following along behind her. She stopped and turned around to look at the cat better.

The cat had the coloring and the strips of a tiger and also seemed to have a permanent sour expression on its face. The stray cat just sat there staring at Azura while its tail twitched from side to side. The cat gave an annoyed meow at her as it continued to stare openly at her. That was when Azura gave a sudden squeal of delight as she picked the cat up in her arms and hugged it close.

"Oh my gosh! You're just too cute! I'm gonna keep you and call you Mr. Fluffy!" Azura exclaimed happily, "Okay, Mr. Fluffy, lets go to school so that I can show all of my new friends just how cute you are!"

The cat, now named Mr. Fluffy, looked very irritated and meowed in protest of the name but the meow was lost as it was wisked away in Azura's arms as she ran to Kakura High School so she could show off her new pet to her friends there.

In Azura's mind, Kajikage was laughing so hard that he was clutching onto his sides to keep from getting a cramp.

'_**This can't get any funnier. It just can't!'**_ Kajikage said to himself as he tried to get his laughter under some sort of control.

**

* * *

**

**Lunch Time**

"Orihime-kun! Look at the stray cat that I found following this morning! I've named him Mr. Fluffy!" Azura exclaimed excitedly to her friends at lunch, holding out the disgruntled looking cat for everyone to see.

Orihime, Rukia, Ishida, Chad, and Ichigo all turned to look at the cat that was held out for them to see. Orihime and Rukia both exclaimed in excitement about how adorable the cat was while Chad seemed to agree with them without really saying anything. Ishida and Ichigo both stared at the cat suspicisiously. Orihime, Rukia and Azura were all petting the cat who seemed to be finally enjoying all of the female attention that it was getting.

"Come on Ichigo and Ishida, pet him!" Azura and Orihime both said at the sametime as they held Mr. Fluffy out to the two boys.

The cat began to give the two boys a death glare, almost as if it was daring them to so much as touch it let alone look at it wrong. Ishida slowly backed away from Mr. Fluffy while Ichigo got into a glaring contest with the cat. Ishida was the smart one in backing away from the cat for a moment after the orange haired teen began to glare at the cat, Mr. Fluffy launched itself from Azura and Orihime's grip with its claws extended at Ichigo's face.

Ichigo screamed as Mr. Fluffy's claws scratched up his face before Azura could get the cat off of his face.

"That cat is demonic! Get it away from me!" Ichigo demanded angrily, red scratched marks covering his face.

"Mr. Fluffy is NOT demonic! Mr. Fluffy is a nice kitty, now Mr. Fluffy apologize to Ichigo-kun." Azura scolded both Ichigo and the cat that was curled up happily in her arms.

The cat meowed in what sounded like a cat's version of an apology with its tail twitching back and forth. Azura beamed at the cat before going back to eating her lunch with Orihime and Rukia.

**

* * *

**

**After School**

Azura and Ichigo were walking home from school together because Ichigo needed to talk to Urahara about something. Mr. Fluffy, Azura's new cat, was perched lightly on her shoulder, alertly watching its surroundings.

Suddenly Ichigo and Azura felt emensely powerful spiritual pressure that was crushing them. That was when Rukia came running, wearing the black hakama of the shinigami. Azura began to look around wildly for the source of the strong spiritual pressure.

"Ichigo! It is an Arrancar!" Rukia shouted, ignoring Azura's presence.

Ichigo's expression became very serious as he took out a badge of some kind and hit himself on the chest with it, somehow causing his soul to separate from his body. His body hit the ground just as Azura knelt down next to it. She pick it up and made to move it and herself out of the way if there was a fight.

"I'm gonna take your body and keep it safe alright Ichigo-kun? Come on Mr. Fluffy, I don't want you to get hurt." Azura told Ichigo as she draped the arm of his body over her shoulders and stood up.

"She can see us? How is that possible Ichigo?" Rukia demanded.

"I don't think that there is any time to explain that right now Rukia." Ichigo stated to Rukia, he was now wearing the same black hakama of the shinigami as Rukia and had his giant sword strapped to his back.

Azura had been dragging/ carrying Ichigo's body into an alley way behind a nearby building so that she, the body and her cat, Mr. Fluffy were out of the way, when an Arrancar showed up and attacked.

Azura did not see or hear what happened but she felt Rukia's spiritual pressure suddenly fluctuate and the Arrancar's spiritual pressure just as suddenly disappear. She ran from the safety of the alley way to see what happened. When Azura reached the street that she had dragged Ichigo's body from, she stopped dead in her tracks.

She saw a cerulean color haired Arrancar standing on thin air above Ichigo and Rukia's body on the ground bleeding and unconscious.

Azura covered her mouth before she could let a shriek of terror out. She ran to Rukia's side and knelt down on the ground beside her. Azura looked back towards Ichigo and the cerulean haired Arrancar.

"Azura, take Rukia and run away." Ichigo said to Azura without looking back at her. His back was turned towards her.

"Oh? There is another one? I wonder how strong she is compared to the other girl." The cerulean haired Arrancar sneared, grinning in a sadistic way at Azura.

Azura paled in fear but held her ground, prepared to summon her black scythe at the slightest indication that the Arrancar was going to attack her. Azura blinked and the cerulean haired male Arrancar had vanished only to suddenly reappear in front of her.

The Arrancar struck out at her with his hand to stab her through her chest only to be blocked by her scythe's blade. Azura skidded backwards just a little but when the Arrancar's hand had struck the scythe's blade. She tightened her grip on her scythe instead of loosening it like she had when she was attacked by the last hollow that had wanted to eat her.

The male cerulean haired Arrancar smirked as he went to strike at Azura once again but was interrupted by a flash of blue spirit energy. The Arrancar jumped back away from Azura before the blue spirit energy could hit him. Azura also managed to get out of it way by leaping to the side and rolling until she got back to her feet.

**

* * *

**

**I'm sorry guys but the rest of what I had planned for this chapter just did not seem to be in the right time flow that I wanted. But once I get the ideas for the plans for the next few chapters I promise that the chapters will be quite a bit longer than this one and they won't be ending so abruptly either. There was more for this chapter but that will be posted as part 2 of this one later when I get full access of my laptop back from the rents. I don't know when that will be but I'm working on it so that it will hopefully be sometime soon! Oh, I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNLESS I GET AT LEAST ****4 REVIEWS**** FOR THIS CHAPTER! Your opinions/thoughts/ feeling/ ideas/ helpful criticism/ etc. is greatly appreciated and much needed! Criticism is not for the weak! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Protect the Pure part 2

**Yeah… this is the continuation from chapter 6.…and no I'm not not grounded, I'm still grounded but I've snuck onto my laptop and risked it being trashed to type this chapter for ya'll so be grateful and review damnit!**

**This fiction is rated what it is because of crude language, violence and mildly suggestive themes….and watch out for misspelled words and bad grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor am I making any money from writing this, I am merely doing this for my own amusements.**

'**Thoughts'**

'_**Kajikage talking in Azura's mind'**_

'_Kajikage talking to other people'_

**On with the fic!**

**

* * *

**

**Last Time**

_The male cerulean haired Arrancar smirked as he went to strike at Azura once again but was interrupted by a flash of blue spirit energy. The Arrancar jumped back away from Azura before the blue spirit energy could hit him. Azura also managed to get out of it way by leaping to the side and rolling until she got back to her feet._

_

* * *

_

**Present Time**

**Chapter 7: Protect the pure-Part 2**

… _Ever moving, Ever knowing,_

_To protect the pure of heart,_

_To keep from the light,_

_Untainted by a shadow's touch …_

**

* * *

**

"Well now, she seems a lot stronger than the other girl was. You however, seem to be stronger than this one." the cerulean haired Arrancar said, "My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, the Sexta Espada."

'**Oh fuck.'** Azura thought to herself as she began to slowly back away from the impending fight between the Arrancar and Ichigo.

'_**Of fuck is quite an understatement little one. I may have to help out more than what I usually do to keep you alive little one.'**_ Kajikage's voice echoed through Azura's mind in a low yet deep growl.

'**I'm definitely screwed now, I just hope that Ichigo can get the both of us out of this alive somehow…' **Azura thought as she gulped but she had stopped backing away and was now standing her ground. Her fear was clear on her face.

"Leave Azura out of this," Ichigo growled as he charged at the Arrancar named Grimmjow, "Azura, run! Get out of here!"

Azura, upon hearing Ichigo order her to run from a fight like a sissy (even though she knew that she was no match for the Arrancar) grew extremely angry.

"I will not! I'm standing my ground and nothing is gonna change my mind! I don't back down from a fight! (unless I'm about to die, then I hightail it outta there in a heart beat) Ever! So ya can either put up with me or ya can shut the hell up!" Azura shouted angrily at Ichigo.

Ichigo ignored Azura as he activated his Bankai and began to attack Grimmjow way too fast for her to follow. A vein started to throb rather violently on Azura's forehead in anger at being ignored and treated like she was nothing more than baggage that could be discarded whenever someone felt like it.

Azura felt a deadly calm wash over herself, she became devoid of almost all emotion except for the anger that was also a type of a dead calm. She then fluidly slide into a stance that she had never used before in front of anyone since the night her family was killed. Her scythe was held at an angle with the blade touching the ground, her right foot placed slightly in front of the left. Azura's expression was emotionless, it was completely blank. A black flame like aura began to swirl menacingly in a circle around her. The blood red runes on the length of the blade of the scythe began to glow a crimson red and the bells were chiming extremely loudly.

Moving as if in a trance like state, Azura twirled around, rising the blade of the scythe upwards with enough grace that it appeared to almost be apart of a dance. The black flame like aura that had been circling her gathered at the scythe's blade as it rose. Azura then abruptly brought the blade down, sending the black flames racing off of the blade and towards Grimmjow and Ichigo while shouting, "Kiba shin'ya flar wa!"

Ichigo noticed the black flames coming towards him and dodged them but Grimmjow noticed them too late to get out of the way so he had to block them with his arms.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo exclaimed before he noticed the way that Azura was standing and the expression on her face.

"I don't like being thought little of. How do you think I survived when the rest of my clan died? Don't ever underestimate me, ever." Azura told Ichigo in an emotionless voice that reminded him of Kajikage in a strange way.

"Heheh, well now I guess that I have to finish dealing with you quickly. She seems quite strong and rather amusing so I'll deal with her when I'm done with you. What are your names?" Grimmjow Jaegerjaques stated then asked Ichigo and Azura.

"I'm Ichigo Kurasaki and you're not going to need to touch her cause I'm going to beat you." Ichigo said with a firm tone.

"I'm Azura Zigitsuga and I'm gonna make sure that no one dies, on accident of course." Azura stated with pure conviction that she was not feeling.

She watched as Ichigo was getting his ass handed to him by Grimmjow who had not even taken his sword out yet. Azura felt the need to help him out but she did not know what to do to do so.

'_**Come on little one. I know that you can do this, just remember the first poem I taught you when you were first learning how to call upon me on your own free will.'**_ Kajikage murmured, _**'Say it with me now the sixth verse:**_

'_**Ima made kage no tatchi de somatte inai hikari o tamotsu tame ni, -shin no junsui o mamoru tame ni, shiranaide, ido.'**_

The cerulean haired Arrancar charged at Azura who easily side stepped him.

'_**Now the next verse; repeat it with me:**_

'_**Kanashimi to kodoku-kan de ippai ni osen sa reta kokoru wa, subete sore ga shira rete iru, kukyo, sore wa zentai no shoshi o obiyakasu.'**_

Azura raised her scythe high above her head as she mentally repeated what Kajikage told her to. Then suddenly, she brought her scythe down, slicing it seemed, through the air in front of herself.

"Kiba akumu no yona furea!" Azura shouted as a sudden blast of reiatsu exploded from the blade in the shape of a fang.

Grimmjow had just enough time to block it before it hit him. Before anyone could react to the sudden attack from Azura, a strange hole ripped open the night sky next to Grimmjow, the cerulean haired Arrancar.

"That is enough Grimmjow. You have already disobeyed Aizen-sama. You will return to Las Noches to receive your punishment at once." a strange figure said as it stepped out of the hole in the sky.

"Tousen, what the hell?" Ichigo shouted in surprise and hatred.

"You will obey Grimmjow." another figure said, standing next to the one that Ichigo had called Tousen.

Azura stared open mouthed at the second figure, in almost a trance like state. Her eyes began to fill with tears and her scythe suddenly disappeared. She then dropped to her knees on the ground, her eyes never leaving the second figure.

"N-n-n-no…I-it c-can't be. N-n-no, y-you c-can't be h-him! H-he's s-suppose t-to be d-d-dead! No, no, no, no, noon. It's not p-possible!" Azura stuttered frantically.

The two new people and Grimmjow turned and left back through the hole in the sky. Azura stared at the spot that they had been standing in the sky as Ichigo limped his way over to her.

"What the hell was that about? What were you going on about Azura, I need to know." Ichigo gently demanded of Azura.

"The one that Grimmjow had called Ulquirrorra… I-I think he's m-m-my d-dead twin b-b-brother. I think he is my dead twin brother." Azura said before passing out cold, Ichigo caught her before her head could hit the ground.

Those eight words that Azura said to Ichigo seemed to keep echoing and replaying in his head over and over and over. What did Azura mean that she thought Ulquiorra was her long dead twin brother?

**End Chapter**

**

* * *

**

**Kiba shin'ya flar wa = Midnight flare fang**

**Kiba akumu no yona furea = Black fire fang (I think ^^;;)**

**For the translations for the poem ask for it in a review and I will get it to you! Anyway, this chapter had quite a few obstacles to go through before it got typed let alone posted XD. I hope that you readers will review! I know that you're reading it but you're not reviewing it so I don't know what you like or dislike about this story so I can't get any better. T^T R&R! Flames and annonymous reviews are welcomed! Criticism is not for the weak!**


	8. Chapter 8: Sorrow and Loneliness

**Chapter 8: Filled With Sorrow**

**A/N:**** Sorry about taking forever and a day to post this chapter but I had a bad case of writer's block that Mnarutodbz was able to help me out with. Oh and from now on the story becomes a Devil May Cry crossover. I hope it turns out right. Let me know what you think. But please be nice because this is my first time ever writing a Devil May Cry cross over let alone fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the random OCs, especially Azura, Tora-Tora, and Kajikage. I am also NOT making anything off of this except for the product of my own amusements and that of my readers.**

**Warning: foul language, violence, mature themes, and of course bad spelling and grammar. Watch out for those.**

_**Kajikage talking in Azura's mind**_

_Kajikage and all Demons/Devils talking aloud_

**XXx**

* * *

What happened last time…

_"What the hell was that about? What were you going on about Azura, I need to know." Ichigo gently demanded of Azura._

_"The one that Grimmjow had called Ulquirrorra… I-I think he's m-m-my d-dead twin b-b-brother. I think he is my dead twin brother." Azura said before passing out cold, Ichigo caught her before her head could hit the ground._

_Those eight words that Azura said to Ichigo seemed to keep echoing and replaying in his head over and over and over. What did Azura mean that she thought Ulquiorra was her long dead twin brother?_

**XXx**

… _A tainted heart,_

_Filled with sorrow and loneliness,_

_All its known, an emptiness,_

_Threatens to consume it whole …_

**XXx**

* * *

"Her dead twin brother is an Arrancar… This is indeed terrible news is it not Ichigo?" Urahara stated with his straw hat casting a shadow upon his face, hiding his eyes from view.

"She could betray us all now and go join her brother and Aizen! She knows too much as it is about us, we would be in grave danger if Azura were to side with Aizen and his Arrancars!" Rukia shouted angrily.

"_Would you honestly say that about the one person who dragged your half-dead body out of harm's way and fought to help protect you? Azura sees all of you as her only real family. Would you willingly betray that sort of trust that she has in all of you?_" a deep baritone male voice demanded from the room's darkest shadows.

Kajikage's stepped out from the shadows directly behind Rukia. His rage at her words seemed to roll off of him in fierce waves. Kajikage's red eyes seemed to also glow and pulse in tune with his rage.

"Now, now. There is no need to fight in my shop Kajikage-san. Also, I happen to know that Kajikage is correct about the way Azura sees all of us here. We need to trust her Rukia." Urahara said while he absentmindedly waved his fan around.

"Azura and her clan work with Demons! Demons are just as bad as Hollows! Why should we trust him or her for that matter, right Ichigo?" Rukia shouted as she turned towards Ichigo.

Kajikage looked like he wanted to kill Rukia but for some reason he did not. Ichigo, who was the one who had carried the unconscious form of Azura to Urahara's shop, showed that he shared the former Demon Lord's reaction. Ichigo however did not have the Demon Lord's restraint for he moved to punch Rukia in the face but Chad stopped him by placing one of his large hands on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Don't … Ichigo." Was all that Chad said.

Ichigo just glared at Rukia before he stormed out of the shop. Renji, who had been silent the entire time along with Orihime, Ishida, and a certain short white haired taicho, stood up and left the shop as well.

Rukia looked upset and livid before she too stomped her way out of Urahara's shop. Chad had noticed that Azura had been listening to the entire exchange between Rukia and everyone else that had been in the back room of the meager general shop. She stepped through the doorway that she had been hiding in while she had been eavesdropping.

"Thank you Chad. I would never abandon my friends here for anything. Not even for my twin brother. Simply because of the fact that he is dead." Azura said softly with her arms wrapped tightly around herself and she looked sadly down at her bare feet.

Azura was wearing a barrowed sleeping kimono and all of her long blood red hair was down around her.

Chad just nodded in response and left, leaving Azura, Urahara and Kajikage in the back room of Urahara's shop.

"What is going to happen now? I've unlocked my clan's abilities so I know that now I need training, but is there anything else that I would need to know about?" Azura asked to both of the older men in the room.

"_Well, little one, I will be training you for the next seven days personally unless Urahara-sama wishes to assist me. I must warn you now though little one. I will not go easy on you for demons from my old world will start to come after you since you are the last Zigitsuga and because of your connection to me. If you do come across a demon before your training is complete, run. You will not be strong enough to face a high ranking demon. The smaller ones you just might be able to but even then unless you completely master me as a Devil Arm, you would get severely injured._" Kajikage stated matter of factly.

"Kajikage, that's the most that I have ever heard you say at one time. And what is a Devil Arm? Why would demons come after me because of my connection with you?" Azura asked, forgetting that Kisuke was still in the room.

Kajikage sighed and sat cross legged on the floor. He looked directly to Urahara before he said, "_What is about to be said in this room is not to be taken lightly of or to be spoken of to anyone else without my or Azura's explicit permission. Understood?"_

Urahara's expression became completely serious as he nodded. He then stood up and performed a kidou spell upon the walls of the back room that the three of them were in so that no one would be able to eavesdrop on them. Once Urahara had done that he sat back down at the low table in the middle of the room, across from Kajikage. Azura sat down in between the two of them.

"_Now, I will answer any questions after I have finished explaining about how I got involved in her clan and why the Demons and possibly Devils, will be after her. I do not want to be interrupted._" Kajikage said as he waited for Azura and Urahara to indicate to him that they would not interrupt him.

Once Kajikage got that he continued, "_When I was the Shadow Lord of Hell, I met a human woman, no I will not reveal her name to anyone so do not ask, who had caught my attention. I later found out that she was half angel. My natural enemy. I had fallen in love with her but since she was half angel I could not touch her without severe consequences._

"_I was still quite young for a Devil then and I was in love with her. I decided to make her my wife anyway despite the risks. She loved me as well, even though I never kept what I was a secret from her. My second and third in command, Tora-Tora who is a Tiger Devil and the second in command, and one of the two sons of Sparda as my third in command, both warned me not to marry her. But, alas, I was foolish then._

"_When we were married, that day was the beginning of the Zigitsuga clan, the Children of the Nightmare Flame. During the wedding I used my Nightmare Fire to create the tattoos that I now wear and that each female descendant of the woman that I loved wear upon their birth. I will not go into farther detail about what happened, but to simply make a long story short, I lost my physical body and was sealed as a Devil Arm to be used by the next clan head of each generation, while my second in command went into a coma-like state that I had used to think was permanent._

"_Neither I nor Tora-Tora know or can remember what happened that caused this. Neither do we know where the son of Sparda is now but what I do know about him is that when I was sealed away in this form, he had gotten caught in part of the sealing unlike Tora-Tora who had been farther away than him. A part of the son of Sparda was sealed away in a zanpakuto and he went insane I think after that, for he had lost his humanity. And the rest is simply history as some say._" Kajikage finished explaining with a somber air around him.

Kajikage crossed both of his arms across his chest as he leaned back against a wall. Azura looked both surprised, thoughtful, and nervous all at the same time. Urahara simply appeared to be deep in thought.

Urahara was silent as he looked thoughtful for a moment before he said, "Interesting, it seems to make sense now. So Zigitsuga-sama is part angel hm…. That is some very important information."

Azura shifted a little in the place where she sat on the floor. "Kajikage, do you know what would happen if the son of Sparda were to ever regain his humanity and that sword, would he come after either you or me? Would I be in a lot of danger of being killed by him over something that I had no control over?" Azura asked while she looked scared.

Kajikage looked at her and shrugged as he told her that he did not know. Kajikage also said that he does not remember what the son of Sparda's name was, but that he did remember what the son of Sparda looked like. He honestly did not know what would happen if the son of Sparda went after him.

**XXx**

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed but it was cause I only had two hours to type it so when ever I get the chance to I will most likely will go over it again and in some details that I might have left out. **

**Azura: Yea like why I am a foster child!**

**That will be in the next chapter along with Vergil who will make his appearance. The next chapter is going to be pretty long I promise! I have to make up for the amount of time it has taken me to get this chapter out to all of you loyal readers! Remember, feed the author through reviews! (P.S. the lack of reviews is also one of the many factors as to why this chapter took so long. It used to be updated weekly now I'll be updating it at the very least once a month if there are not a lot of reviews. If I do get a lot of them I'll update more often I promise!) R&R!**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: Sorrow and Loneliness


	9. Chapter 9: The Never Ending Rhyme

**A/N: I know that I should not be updating this yet because of the lack of reviews for the last chapter but I wanted to get this one out while I still had the inspiration to work on it. This chapter is definitely going to be the start of much longer than the normal chapters that I tend to post. I hope that it will help everyone to enjoy the story better and to provide better and smoother flow among the many chapters that I intend to post later on in the future. Now on to the other information that every chapter has!**

**Azura: I don't think they care...just get on with the story already...**

***glares at Azura before continuing on with the planed information*...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the mild plot line changes, any of the OC's such as Azura, Kajikage and Tora-Tora and any others that may pop up from time to time. Bleach and Devil May Cry belong to their respected creators. **

**Warnings: Foul language, mild violence and watch out for bad grammar and mild spelling errors for I am only human.**

"_**Kajikage talking to Azura in her mind"**_

"_Kajikage and any other demon/devil speaking aloud"_

"**Thoughts"**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**What happened last time …**

_Azura shifted a little in the place where she sat on the floor. "Kajikage, do you know what would happen if the son of Sparda were to ever regain his humanity and that sword, would he come after either you or me? Would I be in a lot of danger of being killed by him over something that I had no control over?" Azura asked while she looked scared._

_Kajikage looked at her and shrugged as he told her that he did not know. Kajikage also said that he does not remember what the son of Sparda's name was, but that he did remember what the son of Sparda looked like. He honestly did not know what would happen if the son of Sparda went after him._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Never ending rhyme**

… _The never ending cycle,_

_The never ending rhyme,_

_The creation of this riddle,_

_Is more powerful than the passage of time …_

The petite red headed teenage girl walks to one of the many empty chairs that made up the lounge area of the Karakura public library with an arm full of thick library books. Azura was still wearing her Karakura High School uniform as she tried to walk over to a side table next to the chair she wanted to sit in to set down the books that she was carrying but she ended up instead tripping over a table leg and in the process sending the books that she had been carrying flying forward out of her arms.

Azura landed hard on her left knee, sending pain shooting up her leg. Wincing slight she looked around the lounge area to see where the four books that she had been holding only seconds before her tripping accident sent them flying had landed. The books had landed about five feet away from her. Sighing resolutely to herself, Azura carefully stood back up, wincing when she had put too much of her slight weight on her left knee, and limped slightly over to where the four books had scattered upon the library floor.

She started to pick up the book that had landed closest to her when her olive tan petite hand touched a rather large, leather gloved pale hand that had also reached down for the same thick volume. Startled, Azura looked up to see who the hand belonged to and found an extremely handsome (to her and many other women) young man that seemed to be in his early to mid-twenties.

He had the purest white hair that she had ever seen and the man wore it slicked back away from his face. His eyes were a piercing ice blue that held no emotion within them other than that of aloof contempt. The man was wearing an expensive looking leather blue trench coat that had a silver rose thorn design stretching from the upper left side of his front shoulder to the bottom of the right side and had a gold inner lining. He also wore a form fitting specially tailored black vest that also appeared to be of the best quality, and a matching black shirt underneath that. His pants were black and were tucked into matching black boots. The white haired young man also had a gold pendant on a matching chain around his neck and a pair of o-katanas, one was blue with a yellow ribbon attached to it and the other was red with a black ribbon attached to it, both were strapped around his waist.

The white haired young man eyed Azura's obvious and numerous cuts and bruises that covered both her arms and her toned legs. He raised a single elegant white eyebrow at her because of them as he finished picking up the other three library books up off of the floor and then stood up. Azura blushed mildly from embarrassment as she also stood up.

"You should be more careful." The white haired young man stated rather cold and uncaringly as he held out the four library books to Azura.

Azura's blush of embarrassment intensified as she took the four books from him so that she was once again holding the books in her arms like before. She managed to nervously stutter out a humble thank you to the young man. As she was about to go to another area of the Karakura public library, the white haired young man caught sight of one of the titles of the four books that she was carrying.

" 'Demons: Myths and Legends'. What is a high school student doing with a book like that?" the white haired young man asked coldly as he looked at Azura, who had froze at the sound of his voice, with his hard ice blue eyes.

"I I …I'm doing r r research for a a school project. That and I I'm honestly curious about demons. Is there anything wrong with that mister?" Azura said with a slight stutter at the beginning that disappeared toward the end.

The young man arched one of his white eyebrows at her as he said, "No, indeed there is not."

Once the white haired young man said that he turned around sharply upon his heels and was about to walk away to one of the many tall book shelves within the Karakura public library when there was a loud sudden disturbance that came from the front of the library. The sounds of loud angry voices were the sources of the sudden disturbance, and they were steadily getting closer to where both Azura and the young man were standing.

A balding older middle aged man that Azura instantly recognized as her foster father came storming right up to her in a completely obvious blind rage. Azura immediately dropped all of the four thick volumes that she had been holding onto, to the floor and shrank back away from her livid foster father in fear and as a natural reflex.

"Where have you been you little demon spawn bitch! Were you hiding here for the past nine days?" Azura's foster father shouted from the top of his lungs as he roughly grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her like a rag doll.

The white haired young man twirled right back around when he heard Azura's foster father call her a 'demon spawn'. When the young man saw that Azura's foster father was now holding her by her long blood red braid and was slapping her across her face as hard as he possibly could, the young white haired man grabbed him by his wrist and flung him off of Azura and onto the floor in a heap.

"It seems to me that it is you who is the 'little demon spawn'. You act as one so you are no different from one. It is obvious that she has every right to hide from you, you worthless fool." The white haired young man said in a dangerously cold tone as he absently fingered the blue and yellow o-katana at his waist.

Azura's foster father, shaking from both rage and mild fear now, was about to make a sharp anger filled remark when the white haired young man suddenly had the exposed steel blade of the very sharp blue and yellow o-katana that he had been fingering earlier pressed up against Azura's foster father's bare neck. The foster father gulped slightly, causing the tip of the cold steel blade to cut slightly into his neck, drawing blood that slowly made its way down his neck.

"It would be wise of you to never go within ten miles of her ever again. Unless you have a death wish old man that I would be more than happy about delivering out to you." The young man threatened heartlessly, his blade still held against the older man's neck.

Azura's foster father paled rapidly until his face was a pasty, ashy looking white before he backed away and turned tail and ran out of the Karakura public library, ironically, as though there was an actual demon at his heels. Azura sighed in relief once the older man was gone, she rubbed her face where her foaster father had slapped her repeatedly, which caused her to wince slightly. "**Great…another bruise to add to my ever growing collection of them it seems. Why did I have to agree to letting both Kajikage and Urahara-san train me for seven days straight? I really am an idiot."** Azura thought ruefully to herself. She turned to the white haired young man to thank him for scaring off her much loathed foster father to find him once more picking up the books that she had dropped when she had seen her foster father. She blushed from the shame and the embarrassment that he had caused her in front of this man.

"Thank you for getting rid of my foster father and for picking up the books for me. I'm Zigitsuga Azura by the way mister..?" Azura said shyly as she accepted the four books back from the white haired young man.

The white haired young man simply gave Azura a curt nod of his head in acknowledgement to her thanks as he said, "Vergil. Where are you staying at? It seems that I shall be walking you there."

Azura was startled at what Vergil had said to her. She blushed the same red shade as her lustrous red hair as she told Vergil to follow her and that the small general merchandise shop that she had been staying at was only a couple of blocks away from the library that they were in. He only gave her a slight nod of his head and a gesture with his hand to indicate for Azura to lead the way to the shop.

Azura and her new acquaintance, Vergil, finally arrived at Urahara's small shop after only about ten or fifteen minutes of walking in a rather ackward silence between the two.

Azura stopped right in front of the shop, holding the four thick library books on demonology in her arms, and looked nervously back at Vergil. She had been getting a rather strange yet familiar feeling from the white haired young man through out the entire time that she had been walking with him to the shop.

Vergil coughed slightly causing Azura to snap out of her thoughts. Blushing for what felt like the thousandth time that afternoon, she hurriedly invited him inside to meet Urahara but before she could finish saying her polite and slightly stuttered invitation a child in his pre-teen years with red hair that rivaled her own interrupted her.

"Where the hell have you been Hime-sama? The manager has been worried about you!" Jinta demanded to know in his usual angry attitude.

"I'll explain everything that happened to make me late to the manager once I'm inside," Azura calmly told the angry pre-teen before she turned to Vergil and said, "Please come inside Vergil-sama, I'm certain that the manager, Urahara-san would like to meet you."

"Hmph. Whatever Hime-sama." Jinta said in a huff as he stomped back inside of the humble looking shop.

Azura carefully removed both of her shoes as she balanced the four books in her arms before she went inside and straight to the back of the shop that said 'Employee's only'. Vergil followed silently along behind her, he did not take his black boots off before he went inside, and he then went into the dining room that Azura had directed him to for him to wait in before she disappeared to put the library books away in her room.

Once Azura had put those four demonology books away securely in her room, she went into the dining room to meet and introduce Vergil to Urahara. When she entered the room she quickly found Urahara sitting calmly at the low table with his fan out and open with Vergil's blue and yellow o-katana's blade pointed straight at him, not even an inch away from his fan.

"What the hell is going on? What is the meaning of this?" Azure managed to squeak out in both surprise and shock at the tense scene in front of her.

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 9! I do hope that you enjoyed it! I'm not entirely sure if I was able to keep Vergil in character or not…let me know if I did or didn't please. Oh, and please review! I draw my inspiration from them. **

**Azura: Yea she does…but really, do I have to be embarrassed by or whenever I am around every single guy that I meet in this story? Geez...*crosses arms in annoyance***

**Hmm… I think that I'll get back to you on that… anywho, please R&R it will help me remember to update and to keep an interest in this story. ^,.,^**


	10. Chapter 10: Making Matters Worse

**Yeah yeah I know, I haven't updated in like what? Two months? I'm sorry but I had school and family issues to deal with along with losing the poem that I put in the beginning of the chapters. So you all have my most sincere apologizes for that. So the remedy that I have come up with for losing the poem is to wing it and see where it takes me. I'm out of school for the summer so hopefully I'll be updating much more often because of that but I cannot make any promises but I will try! Oh, and ya'll know what? The lack of reviews from those who read, cause I know that people are reading this, is oh so very depressing. It hurts my motivation to write this…but alas I don't suppose it really matters…**

**Azura: Stop ranting and get on with the story already lady! The readers don't care what you have to say other than the story itself.**

**So? I can always kill you off despite you being the main character of this story..**

**Hichigo: You do that and I will kill you….-fingers the sword on his back-**

**-sweats a lot and coughs- Uh…Uh..of course not Hichigo-dono! I would never dream of it! –hurriedly holds up a sign that says the following:-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the mild plot line changes, any of the OC's such as Azura, Kajikage and Tora-Tora and any others that may pop up from time to time. Bleach and Devil May Cry belong to their respected creators. **

**Warnings: Foul language, mild violence and watch out for bad grammar and mild spelling errors for I am only a lowly six-tailed fire kitsune!**

"_**Kajikage talking to Azura in her mind"**_

"_Kajikage and any other demon/devil speaking aloud"_

"**Thoughts"**

**Now on with the story!(p.s. SAVE ME!)**

**XXx **

* * *

**What happened last time …**

_Once Azura had put those four demonology books away securely in her room, she went into the dining room to meet and introduce Vergil to Urahara. When she entered the room she quickly found Urahara sitting calmly at the low table with his fan out and open with Vergil's blue and yellow o-katana's blade pointed straight at him, not even an inch away from his fan._

"_What the hell is going on? What is the meaning of this?" Azure managed to squeak out in both surprise and shock at the tense scene in front of her._

**XXx**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Making matters worse…**

… _To those who ignore it_

_To do so is lethal,_

_Making matters worse,_

_Is its most simple yet powerful curse…_

"Oh nothing Zigitsuga-sama. I was simply admiring this young gentleman's fine example of a masterfully crafted o-katanas." The straw hat wearing shop owner stated like he was just talking about how nice the weather is, "The one he is pointing in a threatening manner in my face is exceptionally beautiful, do you not agree Zigitsuga-sama?"

Urahara's straw hat was casting a dark shadow over his eyes so that they could not be seen, while his fan was shielding the lower part of his face from the sharp point of the blade. Azura just stood in the doorway in mild shock about the scene before her as she looked from Urahara to the white haired young man, that she had met earlier that afternoon in the library and back again. She had a rather perplexed expression upon her face as she tried to make sense of both the scene before her and what Urahara had just said to her in her mind, but it simply was not working out for her.

"How? Vergil-san looks like he's about to cut your head off…How is that nothing Urahara-san? It doesn't make any sense to me what so ever…" Azura said in confusion.

"_**So… he has finally found me… Vergil, the half human, half demon son of the Dark Knight, Sparda. Be wary around him little one, fore the reason as to why he is here is unknown, however the most logical reason for him to be that I can fathom is to kill us. Do not trust him.**_" Kajikage informed Azura through their mind connection.

"The shop owner here, knows something that I cannot permit to be known by others other than a very select few. For that he must be killed." Vergil, the son of Sparda the Dark Knight said in what Azura was starting to think was the only way his voice sounded like; the icy and aloof tone filled with complete contempt for those that are both weaker and below him.

The sound of Vergil's voice sent a shiver of pure, cold fear down Azura's spine. Before anything else could happen in the small back room of the shop that functioned as the dining room that Urahara, Vergil and Azura were either standing or sitting in, the pool of shadows in the farthest corner of the room solidified into the large form of Kajikage. Kajikage stepped out from the corner, making a beeline for Vergil and firmly grabbed his arm that was still pointing the dangerously sharp tip of the blade of his blue and yellow o-katana.

"_You will harm NO ONE that is within this shop, oh son of Sparda." _Kajikage growled out in a threatening manner, causing the tension levels within the small room that was already filled with it so skyrocket to a whole new level when Vergil showed no signs of listening to him. Vergil did not even seem to have heard a word that Kajikage had spoken.

After several nerve racking moments, Vergil lowered his beautiful o-katana and sheathed it, stopping when there was about an inch left of the blade sticking out of it before slowly sliding the rest into the sheath with a resoundingly clear click, and placing the sheath back into his belt on his waist next to the second o-katana that he carried. Once Vergil had put the o-katana away, Azura went into the room to stand both next to and slightly behind Kajikage, she was now terrified of Vergil who only moments before had been her savior from her foster father who was the epitome of pure evil.

Kajikage and Vergil were staring coldly at one another in an uncomfortable silence, that Azura down right hated, before Kajikage decided to get straight to the point of the issue that he had with Vergil and why he was there.

"_Why are you here Vergil? If you are here to harm the last of the Zigitsuga clan, I will have to ignore the fact that you were my best general and my closest friend all those years ago. I refuse to let my mistake get any worse than what it already has. You of all people should know that if I make a mistake I take it upon myself to correct or to do whatever it takes to prevent it from getting worse."_ Kajikage said sternly, with an unwavering, merciless gaze in his eyes as he watched Vergil's every movement.

Azura and Urahara were both completely stunned at the last part of what Kajikage said. **'What did Kajikage mean when he said, "I refuse to let my mistake get any worse."? Does he mean what had happened the night that he had awaken my powers and my family was murdered by a strangely large horde of powerful Hollows? I'll have to ask him about it when we're alone…I hope that's sometime soon…'** Azura thought nervously to herself as she stepped cautiously out from behind Kajikage's imposing form.

She looked carefully at Vergil as he caught sight of her. He showed almost no sign of emotion on his face but she could see the barest hint of surprise on his face and a very mild concern in his icy blue eyes. That confused Azura, if he really was someone who she should not trust then why is he showing concern in his eyes at the sight of her? The act of trying to make sense of the ever increasingly confusing puzzle of the people around her was only succeeding in giving her a migraine.

"I was not planning on harming her Kajikage, I had escorted her here safely after she had been assaulted by the poor excuse of a foster father or hers when we both were seeking solace in the calm atmosphere of the library. Her foster father by the way, none of you be bothered by him any time in the near future while I am here. The foolish old human," Vergil said in a slightly offended tone before chuckling the last part out, "ran for his life as his weak kind should when faced with someone who is both smarter and stronger than them."

Azura felt immensely relieved that the man that had saved her from her foster father's rage, held no ill will toward her nor did he wish to kill her, yet anyway. She walked quietly to where Urahara had been (and still is) sitting and sat down with her long firmly toned legs folded neatly beneath herself. Urahara smiled kindly at her, with his paper fan still out in front of his face, that hid the lower half of his face from both Kajikage and Vergil, who happen to be caught in a staring contest with each other.

Suddenly snapping his paper fan shut, Urahara said in a cheerful voice, "Well, Vergil-sama, you can stay here along with Zigitsuga-sama and Moocher-san! You won't even have to pay rent and you'll get to have Zigitsuga-sama's heavenly delicious cooking too! So, what do you say?"

Kajikage twitched slightly in surprise at the sound of Urahara's voice and at what he had said to Vergil, which caused him to lose the impromptu staring contest with Vergil. Azura looked like she could not decide whether or not to be surprised, insulted, or honored by what Urahara said about Vergil and her meager cooking abilities. The only sign of a reaction from Vergil was the faintest widening of his pale icy blue eyes that only Azura noticed.

Vergil narrowed his eyes as he said, "What will I have to do for you in return? Everything has a price, even your supposedly 'free' lodging, do not attempt to play me for a fool."

Urahara chuckled from behind his now opened paper fan once more as he said, "Aren't you a clever one? You'll have to escort Zigitsuga-sama to and from school since the arrangement between Kajikage and I for him to have a solid-like body back, he must stay within this shop so therefore he cannot leave to keep her safe. I do hope that you don't mind having to wear the uniform along with attending Karakura high school."

Azura noticed that Vergil's left eye twitched slightly at Urahara's strange request. Azura was also confused as to why he had asked the favor that he did of Vergil. How was Urahara planning on passing Vergil off as a high school student? Vergil's appearance was more of that of a college student instead of a high schooler. She did not have the faintest idea. Azura looked over at Kajikage and found that he had disappeared from where he had been standing earlier to nowhere in sight.

Apparently, Azura was not the only one that was skeptical that Vergil could be passed off as a high school student, fore Vergil said, "How do you plan on passing me off as I high school student? That is rather degrading and insulting not to mention impossible since my appearance is that of a twenty-seven year old human. Unless it is perfectly normal for a human of that age to be in high school, I would seem out of place do you not agree Urahara-san?"

Urahara chuckled as he snapped his fan shut and waved it carelessly through the air around himself. Urahara grinned mischievously as he said, "Zigitsuga-sama, shouldn't you be getting to bed and finishing your school work? It is a school night after all and you do wish to keep your grades up do you not?"

When Urahara said that he winked at Vergil before he flipped his trademark paper fan open once more in front of his face, he looked pointedly at Azura to see if she had heard him. Azura, upon realizing just how suddenly tired she was and how late it was, despite the shop keeper's strangely suspicious behavior, Urahara was right about her needing to get to bed before school the coming day. She then excused herself from the remaining two men within the small room politely.

Azura walked silently down one of the hallways that were in the back area of the small general store. **'I have a very strong feeling that tomorrow at school is going to be both quite interesting and rather long not to mention the most hectic day to date. I just hope that I'll be able to survive it…'** Azura thought to herself while she stepped into her pitch black room. She hurriedly reached over to the light switch on the wall closest to where she was standing and flipped it on, not wanting to be in the darkness any longer than she absolutely had to. Once the light switch was turned to the on position the room was flooded with bright light.

'**I wonder how Urahara-san is going to pull off making Vergil-san a high school student at Karakura high school….but with what I know about Urahara-san, it is going to be possible and interesting for the lack of a better term, that's for sure.'** Azura mused silently to herself as she changed into the oversized t-shirt that served as her nightgown.

Azura walked back over to the light switch and flipped it to the off position so that the lights in her room went off. Once she had done that she quickly went to her futon on the floor and slid into it. She then sat up in it so that she could undo the braid that her hair was still in, once it was undone it fell like a long, bloody soft curtain around her shoulders and back.

'**Hmm…I just realized something, the aura that I was feeling from Vergil is almost identical to Ichigo's…it's both a pure light and an almost impenetrable darkness to it, almost as though they're conflicting with themselves. It's reminding me of what my twin brother went through before that night six years ago…'** Azura thought as she absently ran her fingers through her hair.

She sighed and decided not to think too much about her past as it might bring back darker memories and dreams that she rather were kept in the darkness on her mind. She laid down in her futon and swiftly fell into a deep sleep.

Little did Azura Zigitsuga realize that her nightmares and memories would be returning that very night with a vengeance.

**End Chapter**

**XXx**

* * *

**And, that's a wrap! I hope that you, the readers enjoyed it! I'll be working on the next chapter as you're reading this! Please review! They are loved but sadly I cannot force them from you who read, favorite, bookmark, and subscribe to alerts to review this…I know what I can do! –light bulb lights up over head- Those of you who review this chapter will have your questions answered in the next chapter and along with any response to your reviews I may have! Flames are also welcomed cause I could use something to heat my bed up at night since I think I may be getting a sinus infection… oh the headaches and random body temperature changes how I love thee! NOT! Any way enough of my ranting and review please!**


	11. Chapter 11: Haunts us till the last

**OMG! For once I actually got more than one review on a chapter that I've posted! Holy shiznit! I'm so happy! It inspired me so much that I'm working on this chapter when I could actually be doing my summer reading like a good high school incoming senior, although it might help if I even knew what I was supposed to be reading…any who! Just FYI, this chapter may get a little confusing because it skips between Azura's nightmarish memories and Vergil explaining how he got his second o-katana and why he suddenly appeared in Japan, along with the introduction of an important character in this story. I'll be doing my darndist to keep it from becoming too confusing by labeling which perspective is being used at the beginning of each change. Sorry if it gets boring but this chapter is vital to understand why Vergil is there and to flesh out my OC, Azura, more, I really don't want her to become a Mary Sue…that's my worst nightmare…Enough of my mindless ramblings and on with the important things, like making sure I don't get sued…**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the changes in the plotline in Bleach …maybe not even that…I do however own each OC contained within this story and I will hunt u down and bash your head in if I can find you –smiles evilly—but other than that I own nothing…oh! I also own Azura's mp3 player Lime Ninja that shows up.**

**Warnings:**** mild swearing; violence, and death of some characters; minor innuendos; bad spelling and minor grammar mistakes that I didn't catch while reviewing over my writing. (if any character is OOC let me know otherwise I won't be able to correct my mistakes.)**

"**Thoughts"**

"Speaking aloud"

"_**Kajikage thinking to Azura/ Vergil's new o-katana speaking to him"**_

"_Kajikage and all Hollows/Demons speaking"_

**Now on with the fic!**

**XXx**

* * *

**What happened last time…**

_She sighed and decided not to think too much about her past as it might bring back darker memories and dreams that she rather were kept in the darkness on her mind. She laid down in her futon and swiftly fell into a deep sleep._

_Little did Azura Zigitsuga realize that her nightmares and memories would be returning that very night with a vengeance._

**XXx**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Haunt us until our last…**

… _The mistakes of the Past,_

_Haunt us until our last,_

_When we feel safe,_

_The darker memories come out to play…_

* * *

**Azura's dreaming memories…**

"Onee-san! Onee-san! Where are you?" a young boy of ten shouted whilst running about excitedly through a grassy walled courtyard area.

The boy had messy shoulder length blood red hair that flew wildly about his face as he ran. His grassy emerald green eyes were vibrant with life and joy as they stood out against his olive tanned skin. The ten year old boy was wearing a grey and crimson hakama pants and a matching sleeveless haori that was tucked into his hakama that were tied with a jet black obi. The boy's feet were naked as he ran across the grass.

A girl that looked identical in appearance with the ten year old boy, with the only exception of her eyes, which they were a warm stormy grey color. The girl was the same age as the boy that was running about the courtyard, yelling out for his older sister. She smiled in amusement from her spot upon one of the lower branches of the ancient live oak (the only tree within the entire walled clan compound). The girl then jumped gracefully down from the tree branch when her twin brother finally arrived at the base of the ancient oak. She was wearing a grey and crimson kimono that went to the top of her knobby knees, she too went without shoes or socks. Her hair was pinned up in a braided bun at the nape of her neck with a dark crimson and jet black lotus flower hair pin.

"Onee-san, Otou-san says that we have to meet him in the shrine room in the Dragon Temple right now. He says that it is important!" the red headed boy stated excitedly.

"Alright, alright Ryuu. Let's not keep father and okaa-san waiting then, come on." Azura said with a smile as she grabbed her younger twin's hand and raced with him off towards the Dragon Temple's shrine room in the center of the large walled compound.

* * *

**Outside Azura's dreamt memories with Vergil…**

"I see that one of your swords is a zanpakutou, how did you acquire it Vergil-san?" Urahara asked nonchalantly as he waved his favorite paper fan about randomly in the air.

Vergil stiffened and glared coldly at the blonde shop keeper as his leather gloved hand went to the black and red o-katana at his hip. He held his tea cup calmly in his other hand. He studied the eccentric shop keeper closely for several silent moments.

"I would prefer to be addressed as 'Vergil-sama' or as 'Vergil-dono'. A shop keeper such as yourself is not qualified to have knowledge of such an event as of this moment in time. Now, how do you plan on passing me off as a reckless teenager?" Vergil stated calmly as he sipped his tea while gently stroking the hilt of the darker o-katana thoughtfully. His eyes never wavered from the face of the slightly insane shop keeper.

Urahara chuckled behind his fan as he said, "This lowly and humble shop keeper proposes that you simply dress in the school uniform and attend class with Zigitsuga-sama. I have reason to believe that she shall be attracting the attention of a potentially dangerous Hollow, not to mention the attention of Aizen Sosuke, a traitor of the Gotei Thirteen. If she does, she'll be in immense danger that I fear the courageous and powerful substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurasaki, may not be able to handle all on his own. In exchange for free housing, you'll become Zigitsuga-sama's bodyguard while she is at school."

The white haired half devil glared at the shop keeper for the mere thought of being reduced to the level of becoming a tool of another's. The prospect of being a pawn of another brought back memories that he had rather remained forgotten…He then deemed the shop keeper worthy of knowing a part of himself so he spoke:

_Flash Back…(six years ago)_

"_You were used Verg, why couldn't you have not seen that? What happened to you all those years ago when you were close friends with Kajikage? It's been close to three hundred years since you went insane after he went missing. You were used by that glasses wearing shinigami bastard and now look at what he did to you! You are no longer the proud man that had been my older twin brother!" Dante shouted at the bent and bloody form of his mirror image on the ground in front of him._

"_You know nothing of what I have had to do foolish little brother. The day Kajikage disappeared was the day I lost something that you take for granted. I no longer have the other part of me, I lost my humanity! Your unintelligent little brain would not be able to comprehend just what I have come to realize, without my humanity I am little more than a lowly demon that you so often kill! That shinigami told me that he knew how to give me my humanity back, I foolishly believed him, your easily trusting personality must have rubbed off on me for I went along with him until this happened!" Vergil growled out from between his teeth in rage._

"_I knew that you were missing something Verg, so I took the liberty of finding it for you. Here," Dante said as he tossed a long cloth wrapped bundle at his brother, "find the name of that sword and you'll find what you've been searching for. Once you've done that, go to Japan. You may find there something that you have never known you were searching for."_

_End Flash Back…_

"Jinrui no shōkan, that is the name of the sword he gave me. 'Redemption of Humanity', the name meant. The sword turned out to actually be my lost humanity and Jinrui no shōkan told me that I had to master him completely before it was possible for me to regain what I had lost. It has been six years since that happened, it took me six years to completely master him. So now I am here to find what I never knew and still do not know, that I had been searching for." Vergil said as he finished the last of his tea.

The eccentric shop keeper was stunned into silent thought. While Urahara was silent, Vergil took the opportunity to leave and rest for the night before the shop keeper asked him any more questions.

* * *

**Back in Azura's mind…**

"Azura, it is time for you and your brother to awaken your devil guardians. Stand before the statue of the Dragon Devil and recite the song of the founding matron, Satori." A man in his late thirties spoke in a deep rumbling voice that looked like the red haired twins.

"Hai, Otou-san." Azura and her brother, Ryuu said in unison.

The large man nodded as he went and sat down on a floor cushion among the other clan members that were present inside of the shrine room of the Dragon Temple. The twins approached the statue of the Dragon Devil confidently while holding onto each other's hand.

They shared a brief look at each other before they took a deep, steadying breath and spoke in perfect unison,

"Kage wa junsuina kokoro yūwaku, nyūryoku shite kurai kage no hebi ga hitotsu no kokoro no junsui o omachi shite orimasu ukeiremasu. Shite, hogo suru tame ni sensei zutsu nomi osen sa reru denryoku o, kage no tsuyo-sa wa, fuyo sa reru."

The dragon statue began to glow with a faint white-gold light, the scythe and the spiked chain that were held in its claws faintly also began to pulse in two different colored auras. The scythe glowed with a midnight black aura whilst the spiked chain glowed with a crimson colored aura. The twins took no notice of the changes that were accuring with the statue in front of them as they continued to sing the song of the clan's founding matron.

"Kokoro no junsui ga chikaku ni iru kagiri, kyōfu no naka de hakken sa reta tsuini mitsuke yami no hebi wa, sekai o nomi komu shimasu. ,Kesshite me o samashi suru tame no mono no kage de, kyūshi shite iru subete no sore to ga kakari, kamo shirenaidesu, -kō ni mukatte hassei sa semasu."

The faint white-gold light grew brighter as the twins spoke along with the black pulsing aura of the scythe. The spike chain only seemed to grow dimmer then brighter erratically, as if it was confused or disoriented. Ryuu seemed to become more and more nervous as he and his twin sang the lyrics, while Azura seemed to be perfectly calm.

Then, suddenly before they could even utter the next sound for the song an explosion broke the trance that the clan was in and shook the entire compound. The sounds of alarm from the clan members pierced through the night and startled the twins. The twin's father rushed over to them and stood in front of them as he shouted orders for the rest of the clan. He told them to defend the Dragon Temple no matter what happens.

However, as soon as he says that another explosion shook the compound, shortly followed by several more that were accompanied by the screams of pain, fear and death of those that were caught in the explosions. Despite the father's best efforts he could not keep the clan members that were around him from panicking and running and screaming. He then turned to his frightened children and grabbed both of them and hid them underneath the Dragon Devil statue, with strict orders for them to not make a sound, nor to move a muscle until he returned.

Azura and Ryuu huddled together with their arms wrapped tightly about one another and waited fearfully for their father to return and tell them that there was nothing to be frightened of like all of the other times before.

* * *

**The dream skips to later that same night…**

The father of the twins staggers into the now empty shrine room of the Dragon Temple, covered in blood and baring severe wounds. He frantically searches the Dragon devil statue for his children and finds them. Before he could utter a sound, the roof of the shrine explodes outwards and reveals a gigantic demon. The demon reaches out a single clawed hand and impales the man in front of the now terrified twins, killing him. As the father dies, he says, "The…sacred weapons…take..them and … defend your..selves… I love each.. of you… and am…proud..of you…both…..and… Azura… you're destined… to.."

The father never finishes speaking for he dies before he could finish. Suddenly, Azura's twin brother shoots out of their hiding place under the dragon statue and grabs the spiked chain as he went. Ryuu charges at the demon but a swarm of Hollows intercepted him and attacked him. He screams in agony as the Hollows proceed to disarm him and tear him apart.

Azura screams out in rage at the sight of the Hollows hurting her brother and with a speed that would have terrified her if she had been in a calmer state of mind, grabbed the still glowing scythe and proceeds to kill all of the Hollows and severely wound the gigantic demon in a blind rage. When she comes back to her senses the Hollows lie dead and she's covered from head to toe in blood that was not hers.

The dream begins to slowly fade into darkness as Azura cradles her twin brother's dead body in her arms. As the darkness consumes Azura's dream a strange, unfamiliar yet comforting voice speaks to her.

"_So you're the Demonic Angel. Haha, King doesn't know what he has ne? You're as good as mine Demonic Angel. No one but me is allowed to touch what is mine. Well, King can but that is only until I devour him. Then there won't be anything that'll be able to keep me from you my little Demonic Angel…"_ the strange, comforting, voice said as her sleeping mind was drowned in the darkness of dreamlessness, "_… You are mine and no one and nothing shall ever change that…"_

Azura's last memory of her dreams that night was a bone chilling, hair raising laughter that she hopes that she will never hear again.

**End Chapter**

**XXx**

* * *

**Well, that certainly took me a while to get done ne? This chapter I have to say was the hardest that I have had to write as of yet. I certainly hope that I have managed to keep all of the Bleach characters and Vergil in character as much as I possibly could so if any of them seem OOC let me know pronto! This chapter may seem a bit rushed cause I had a self imposed deadline of getting it completed before I went to sleep tonight so you, my faithful readers and reviewers, favoriters and alert subscribers, you all have my sincere apologies for that. If it proves to be too much of a problem, as in if I get a lot of reviews complaining about it, I'll go back and redo this chapter. But for now, I am satisfied with how it has turned out. To get Chapter 12 by the 21****st**** of July I am going to need more reviews! But they are not forced.**

**P.S. If any of you wish to know the translation of the song or to get the whole song (which I wrote and translated myself with the help of google translator) let me know in a review and I'll be sure to give that to you. Oh, and to those who review this chapter, they will get a snippet from the next chapter. I'll be doing that to all of my reviewers from now on. **

**ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12: Clash of Cultures part 1

**I am deeply sorry about not updating at all last month or even doing the promised update around my birthday, I just did not have the motivation to work on this chapter nor the inspiration, so I am deeply sorry for that.**

** I know that this is the chapter that you all have been waiting for (insert dramatic drum roll here) VERGIL'S FIRST DAY IN HIGH SCHOOL! I can guarantee to you that it will be hectic, hilarious, the harassment of the student body and faculty galore! With the assistance of Azura's iPod, Lime Ninja, for the music, I will be using the song lyrics to separate the different scenes and in moments that I think fit rather nicely with the story so far. This chapter is going to be long because I want to describe the entire first day of Vergil's high school experience in as much detail as possible without making my readers fall asleep, so without farther ado, let's get on with the important legalities shall we?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the songs, Bleach, Devil May Cry, nor do I even own an iPod. What I do own however, is Azura, Kajikage, her evil foster parents, Tora-Tora, some of the plot line, the rapid fan girl club, the random school bullies, the history teacher with a stick up his arse, and any random demon or nameless (or randomly named) Hollows that happens to pop up randomly in the story, and I do own Azura's alarm clock (its shiny). I also do NOT profit from writing this story in anyway other than for my and others' personal amusements.**

**Warnings:**** mild nudity, swearing, and the much overrated bully violence that said bully much deserves. **

'**Thoughts from Vergil and Azura'**

'_**Kajikage telepathically talking with Azura/ Hichigo talking with Ichigo'**_

'_Random Hollow/demon/or Kajikage speaking out loud.'_

"Normal talking"

**Without farther ado, on with the fic!**

**XXx**

* * *

**What happened last time…**

_The dream begins to slowly fade into darkness as Azura cradles her twin brother's dead body in her arms. As the darkness consumes Azura's dream a strange, unfamiliar yet comforting voice speaks to her._

"_So you're the Demonic Angel. Ha ha, King doesn't know what he has ne? You're as good as mine Demonic Angel. No one but me is allowed to touch what is mine. Well, King can but that is only until I devour him. Then there won't be anything that'll be able to keep me from you my little Demonic Angel…" the strange, comforting, voice said as her sleeping mind was drowned in the darkness of dreamlessness, "… You are mine and no one and nothing shall ever change that…"_

_Azura's last memory of her dreams that night was a bone chilling, hair raising laughter that she hopes that she will never hear again._

**XXx**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Clash of Cultures…**

… _Clash of cultures_

_Ancient and experienced_

_Nothing prepared for this experience_

_Die of shock, or adapt to the change…_

**XXx**

* * *

Lying in her comfortable futon in a peaceful deep sleep, which was however, broken with the loud singing from the alarm clock by her head.

{Skillet- Imperfection}

You're worth so much

It'll never be enough

To see what you have to give

How beautiful you are

Yet seem so far from everything

You're wanting to be

You're wanting to be

Tears falling down again

Tears falling down

You fall to your knees

You beg, you plead

Can I be somebody else

For all the times I hate myself?

Your failures devour your heart

In every hour, you're drowning

In your imperfection

You mean so much

That heaven would touch

The face of humankind for you

How special you are

Revel in your day

You're fearfully and wonderfully made

You're wonderfully made

Tears falling down again

Come let the healing begin

You fall to your knees

You beg, you plead

Can I be somebody else

For all the times I hate myself?

Your failures devour your heart

In every hour, you're drowning

In your imperfection

You're worth so much

So easily crushed

Wanna be like everyone else

No one escapes

Every breath we take

Dealing with our own skeletons, skeletons

You fall to your knees

You beg, you plead

Can I be somebody else

For all the times I hate myself?

Your failures devour your heart

In every hour, you're drowning

In your imperfections

Won't you believe, yeah

Won't you believe, yeah

All the things I see in you

You're not the only one

You're not the only one

Drowning in imperfection

Upon waking up from her not so restful night's sleep, Azura opened her eyes and proceeded to glare at the offending alarm clock that was now blaring commercials on the latest hair product. The tattooed red head slammed her fist on the top of her alarm clock, hitting the button that turns it off. Sighing in defeat to herself, she stretches and pops several of her joints in the process, before getting dressed in her school uniform for the day. Leaving her knee length crimson colored hair down for the most part, a red and black lotus flower hair pin holding up a portion of her bangs, Azura steps out of her room as she finishes buttoning up her uniform jacket. Covering her mouth as she yawned, she made her way to the small back room of the shop that served as the dining room for breakfast.

When Azura enters the dining room, she blinks rapidly for a moment at the sight before her. After a moment, she realizes that the silver haired man in her school uniform was, in fact, Vergil. His dark white hair was slicked back in the same spiky manner as it was when Azura had first met him in the library the day before, along with his leather knuckle gloves. Vergil was calmly sipping his tea when he looked over at Azura; his two o-katanas were missing from his waist. **'I guess Urahara-san actually managed to get him to wear the uniform. Surprise, surprise.'** Azura thought tiredly to herself as she sat down at the table next to Vergil. He watched her with his icy blue eyes before handing her a plate of toast along with the butter for it. **(I have no idea what Japanese people eat for breakfast but toast and butter seems to be universal)**

Azura silently but gratefully grabbed a piece of buttered toast to munch on from the plate before looking for her book bag from her spot next to the silver haired son of Sparda. Upon seeing that it was in a corner with another book bag, she hastily finishes her toast and gets up to walk over to her bag. Picking it up she turns back to Vergil and sees that he has not made any sort of movement that indicated that he was about to move from his spot any time soon. Looking at the time on her iPod, Lime Ninja, she realized that the two of them needed to head to school right away or they would be late. She did not want to have Vergil be late on his first day at her high school.

Sighing to herself, Azura said, "School will start shortly, we need to get going. It's better if we get there early so that I can introduce you to my classmates before our homeroom teacher comes in and starts class."

Vergil, the silver haired son of Sparda, arched an eyebrow at Azura's words but, got up and picked up his school bag to follow Azura none the less. As they walked to school, Azura turned her iPod on and placed the earphones in her ears before turning the volume up. Recognizing the song that was playing, she started singing softly along with it. The walk to school for the duo was a silent one until they ran, or rather, Azura walked into Ichigo and his friends just outside the school gates.

"Oh, sorry about that Ichigo-kun. I just keep walking into you it seems." Azura joked with a smile.

Ichigo simply grunted and stared at Vergil suspiciously before saying in a rather rude and blunt way, "Who the hell are you?"

"Obviously, I am a new student here. It would be wise if you refrain from speaking to me in such a rude manner. Doing so makes you appear as though you were raised by a pack of wolves without manners." Vergil said in an off-handed way that made Ichigo clench his fists in anger, "Now if you do not mind, I have to get to class, it is considered rude if I were to be late on my first day would it not?"

Azura hastily walked off after Vergil when he suddenly marched into the school in such a graceful manner that reminded Ichigo and his friends of a deadly predator. The orange haired, busty teenage girl watched as Vergil walked away with Azura following him and seeming to be telling him something.

"The new student has a strange accent… I know! Maybe he's from another world or something and is here to make us all worship him as a god of some sort!" Orihime suddenly exclaimed in excitement.

At what Orihime said all of her friends around her deadpanned and patted the ditzy girl on the head before rushing off to class in order to find out more about the strange white haired new student.

**XXx**

* * *

"Okay now class, please settle down now, we happen to have an American transfer student new to our class," the home room teacher of Azura said when the bell that signaled the start of class, "Please make him feel welcomed. You may enter now."

The slicked back, spiky silver haired son of Sparda entered the classroom which upon his entrance became completely silent. He walked to stand next to the teacher's desk in front of the class in a graceful way that made many of the girls in the room to suddenly wonder if he had a girlfriend or not. Vergil surveyed his new classmates in silence as he patiently waited for the teacher to speak once more.

The teacher smiled as she spoke, "Please introduce yourself and tell us a bit about you."

"My name is Redgrave, Vergil and I do not like to tell others things about myself." The white haired son of Sparda said politely.

At Vergil's words the entire classroom burst into excited whispers with the only exceptions to it being Azura along with Orihime, Chad, Ishida, and Ichigo. The teacher quickly became annoyed at the class and glared at the students until they stopped their whispered conversations.

"Redgrave-san, please take the empty seat next to Kurosaki-san." The teacher stated in an abrupt manner that showed just how annoyed that she had become.

Vergil calmly strode to the seat that the teacher had told him to go to, as he sat down, Ichigo and him caught each other's eyes. Neither one seemed to want to back down from their impromptu staring contest. Upon noticing this, Azura cleared her throat to catch their attention. Once she had it she gestured for them to be civil to each other while in class, along with indicating that the teacher was already into her lecture about one of William Shakespeare's poems. Vergil nodded once to show that he understood before turning to face the teacher and the chalkboard that she was writing on as he took out a pen and a spiral bound notebook to begin taking notes on the class. Ichigo however, was having an internal agreement with his inner Hollow, Hichigo.

'_**Oy, King. Are ya really goin' ta let the white haired bastard steal the Demonic Angel from us are ya?'**_ Hichigo growled to Ichigo.

'**I have no idea what you're talking about! Go away, I thought that I had sealed you away in my mind!'** Ichigo all but shouted in his head as he made the attempt to appear as though he was actually paying attention in the English class.

'_**Heh, do ya really think that ya can get rid of me that easily now do ya King? One day I will devour ya and will claim the Demonic Angel as mine!'**_ Hichigo said as he laughed manically before fading into the depths of Ichigo's mind.

Before Ichigo could make an internal remark to his inner Hollow, the teacher called on him, "Kurosaki-san, please read aloud the first stanza of the poem, _The Rape of Lucrece_, by William Shakespeare on page 286 of your textbook."

"Er… I forgot my textbook for this class Tabata-sensei…." Ichigo stated in surprise and sheepishness as he turned red.

Tabata-sensei glared briefly at him before looking over at her new white haired student and saying, "Redgrave-san, would you care to read aloud to the class the first stanza?"

Vergil nodded as he pulled out his reading glasses from the chest pocket of his shirt and placed them on before standing up from his seat. He then held the English textbook open in his hands as he read, "From the besieged Adea all in post, Borne by the trustless wings of false desire, Lust-breathed Tarquin leaves Roman host, And to Collatium bears the lightless fire Which, in pale embers hid, lurks to aspire And girdle with embracing flames the waist Of Collatine's fair love, Lucrece the chaste."

The white haired eldest son of Sparda's deep baritone caused many of the girls in the class to swoon as he read the first part of the poem. Vergil took no notice of this as he sat back down in his seat once he was finished with the reading that he was told to do. Tabata-sensei thanked him for the reading before launching into an enthusiastic explaination of what that particular excerpt meant in relation to the rest of the poem. The rest of the class went by in this manner as the hard working students hastily scribbled down notes for later use and the slackers of the class passing notes back and forth to one another.

The bell that signaled the end of class rang out through the high school. The students rushed out to reach their next class before the late bell rang. Vergil and Azura simply walked at a much calmer state than their fellows because their next class was nearby. They were heading towards their Astronomy class. Somehow, Kisuke had managed to get Vergil's class schedule to match that of Azura's.

**XXx**

* * *

Not much interesting happened during their Astronomy class of than the newly founded fan club for Vergil chattering away at the back of the classroom the entire time, while Vergil attempted not to growl in annoyance at them. However, at the end of class, while both Azura and Vergil were on their way to their World History class, the school bully, Manuke, stopped Azura when she tried to access her locker.

"Hey baby, how ya doin'? How 'bout ya lose the whitey and hang with me? I can show ya a real good time." Manuke said as he leaned up against the front of Azura's locker, preventing her from reaching it.

Azura glared at Manuke as she tried to shove him out of her way without success, and seeing the opportunity Manuke wrapped his arm around her waist to prevent her from escaping or accessing her locker. Seeing this and being addressed as "Whitey", Vergil promptly grabbed Manuke's wrist, twisting it and his arm around so that Manuke had to let go off Azura or suffer a broken arm.

Vergil growled, "She obviously does not wish to have anything to do with you, so leave. Now."

Manuvering so that Manuke was the only one who could see his eyes, Vergil glared dangerously at him as his eyes turned a blood red and the pupils turned into vertical slits. The son of Sparda then shoved the bully away before grabbing Azura's wrist and pulling her towards their World History class.

**XXx**

* * *

"Okay class, settle down now please, the bell rang!" the male World History teacher ordered as the students got out their things for the class, "Today we will be learning about the Tower of Babylon. Who knows anything about it?"

As soon as the teacher had said the Tower of Babylon, Vergil's attention sharpened. A girl with freckles and glasses raised her hand confidently. The teacher called on her, and she said, "The Tower of Babylon is said to be where the many different languages of the world were created. No one has ever been able to actually locate the tower, some even claim that it never existed in the first place while others believe that it still stands somewhere in the middle east."

Vergil narrowed his icey blue eyes before saying, "The Tower of Babylon does exist, however, it no longer goes by that name, nor is it located anywhere near the Middle East. The tower disappeared due to the fact that it was used to seal the Gate to Hell and to seal the King of Hell, Mundus, away so that he could not walk on Earth. The tower now goes by the name of Teme-ni-gru." **( not sure if the name of the tower from DMC 3 is spelled correctly or not)**

The World History teacher looked shocked at Vergil's words as first, but then looked angry as he said, "There is no proof of that Redgrave-san. None of what you said is mentioned anywhere in the historical texts that are used in this class. I will not have you telling false history to this class!"

"What I am telling you, you fool, is the truth! The Teme-ni-gru was the Tower of Babylon before it was used to seal away the King of Hell! I saw it with my own eyes, I know for a fact that it exists! Fore if it did not, humans would not exist and demons would be walking the Earth but they are not! The Dark Knight Sparda made sure of that you lying old fool!" Vergil growled out as he abruptly stood and slammed his hands down forcefully on the top of his desk, causing it to crack just a bit from his strength.

"Get out of my class! I will not tolerate an insubordinate student in my class that is telling something to the rest of my class is true when it is not! I have studied world history for twenty years, this is the first time I have ever heard something so false as what you are saying Redgrave-san! Get out of my class now!" the World History teacher roared out in anger as his face turned a vibrant shade of pruce and a vein threatened to pop in his forehead.

With his calm blank mask back in place, Vergil spoke in a scarily calm voice, "It is you who is telling lies about history and it is not my problem that the fools that you are teaching may die because of what you are not telling them."

Azura was shocked into silence at the display between her teacher and Vergil. Even though she has not known Vergil for very long, she had taken his as the type that does not have the sudden out bursts that she had just witnessed. She watched Vergil as he placed his things carefully back into his backpack and strode silently out of the room. Only ten minutes had passed since class started since Vergil left and she was already pondering the things that he had said about the Tower of Babylon. Was it true that it still exists and was used to seal away a powerful demon in hell? She was very confused, and because of that she did not pay much attention to the rest of the class. Before she realized it, the bell rang that signaled that it was time for lunch, causing her to jerk out of her thoughts and to hurriedly stuff her things into her backpack and race out of the classroom towards the roof where Ichigo and his friends hang out during this time. Azura simply hoped that Vergil was able to figure out where she was at and to meet her there despite the fact that she had forgotten to tell him where she heads to for lunch. She did not expect that Vergil would be kicked out of a class so she had not bothered to tell him, she had originally planned on showing him herself.

**XXx**

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. Originally I was planning on making Vergil's entire first day of high school one whole chapter but I soon began to realize that it would become way too long if I were to do that, so I opted for putting half of the day in one chapter and the rest in another chapter. I didn't want the chapters to become way too long, to where my precious readers would become bored from having to read a long ass chapter… Oh! Before I forget, I would like to thank the three special people who reviewed the last chapter, they are as follows: Mnarutobz (my favorite fanfiction site reviewer who has loyally stayed with this story and has provided me with tips and inspiration to keep going when I was stuck), Asile3762 (who provided me with the motivation to finish typing this chapter despite being lazy and uninspired), and last but not ever least,… Taiyoukai assassin (who agreed with me that Vergil going to high school would be highly amusing).**

**Please review once you have finished reading for I will mention those of you who do in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13: Clash of Cultures part 2

**Hey everyone! I finally managed to get this chapter written, holy crap! Lol anyway, this is the start of the really long chapters cause I have been getting reviews saying that the chapter are a bit too short. If this is too long let me know ASAP alrighty? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope that you have as much fun reading it as I did typing it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter, Bleach, Devil May Cry, nor do I even own an iPod. What I do own however, is Azura, Kajikage, her evil foster parents, Tora-Tora, some of the plot line, the rapid fan girl club, the random school bullies, the history teacher with a stick up his arse, and any random demon or nameless (or randomly named) Hollows and OC's that happen to pop up randomly in the story, and I do own Azura's alarm clock (its shiny). I also do NOT profit from writing this story in anyway other than for my and others' personal amusements.**

**Warnings:**** mild nudity, swearing, and the much overrated bully violence that said bully much deserves. **

'**Thoughts from Vergil and Azura'**

'_**Kajikage telepathically talking with Azura/ Hichigo talking with Ichigo'**_

'_Random Hollow/demon/or Kajikage speaking out loud.'_

"Normal talking"

**Now enough of me, let's get to the good stuff like the chapter!**

**XXx**

* * *

**What happened last time…**

_Azura was shocked into silence at the display between her teacher and Vergil. Even though she has not known Vergil for very long, she had taken his as the type that does not have the sudden out bursts that she had just witnessed. She watched Vergil as he placed his things carefully back into his backpack and strode silently out of the room. Only ten minutes had passed since class started since Vergil left and she was already pondering the things that he had said about the Tower of Babylon. Was it true that it still exists and was used to seal away a powerful demon in hell? She was very confused, and because of that she did not pay much attention to the rest of the class. Before she realized it, the bell rang that signaled that it was time for lunch, causing her to jerk out of her thoughts and to hurriedly stuff her things into her backpack and race out of the classroom towards the roof where Ichigo and his friends hang out during this time. Azura simply hoped that Vergil was able to figure out where she was at and to meet her there despite the fact that she had forgotten to tell him where she heads to for lunch. She did not expect that Vergil would be kicked out of a class so she had not bothered to tell him, she had originally planned on showing him herself._

**XXx**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Clash of Cultures; Part 2**

… _Clash of cultures_

_Ancient and experienced_

_Nothing prepared for this experience_

_Die of shock, or adapt to the change…_

**Lunch**

Once Azura had left her World History class she headed for her locker so she could drop off her textbooks that she had with her before she went looking for the white haired oldest son of Sparda so she could properly introduce him to her friends. When she got to her locker she found Vergil leaning calmly up against it, apparently waiting for her. Sighing in relief to herself that she no longer had to hunt him down, she walked up to him with a smile.

"Was this where you were when you left our World History class Vergil-san?" Azura asked as she placed her textbooks into her locker.

She was surprised to find two binto boxes stacked neatly in there. Before she could comment on the binto boxes **(A/N: not sure if I got the spelling right on the binto lunch boxes)**, Vergil took them out as he silently answered her question with a simple yet regal nod of his sliver haired head. Azura sighed once more before closing and locking her locker back up after grabbing her iPod, Lime Ninja, out of it.

'**Well, he's back to being his cold and distant self… I wonder if he's always like that… oh, and what on earth goes through that pretty head of his? Whoa, did I just think that Vergil's head is pretty? Where the hell did that come from?'** Azura thought quietly to herself.

"Let's go. The others are probably already on the roof wondering where I am. Oh, and I need to introduce you properly to them, this morning did NOT leave a good impression. At least that's what I gonna hazard a guess towards." The tattooed female red head stated as she headed for the stairway that lead up to the school's flat roof.

The tattooed red head did not have to look to know that the silver haired son of Sparda was gracefully following along her clumsy self. They climbed the stairs in a steadily growing awkward silence. Hazarding a glance over next to herself to where Vergil was gliding with her, still carrying both of the binto boxes in his arms; Azura decided that she should try to start up a conversation with him before things simply got too awkward between them.

"I don't remember bringing lunch with me this morning. Where did you get them Vergil-san? Oh, and when did you put them into my locker?" Azura asked, still climbing the stairs. They were almost to the roof.

Vergil looked at Azura with his cold ice-blue eyes that held something in them that she could not recognize as anything familiar, it caused her to squirm nervously and stare at her feet that suddenly seemed quite interesting. Sighing unnoticeably Vergil answered in a calming voice, "I brought them with me this morning. Urahara-san had told me about your habit of forgetting to bring it yourself, so I made two to bring with me. I placed them in your locker when we were on our way to our Astronomy class."

"Huh, never noticed it, but oh well. Hang on a second! When did you learn my locker combination? I don't think I ever told you what it was!" Azura asked in surprise, tripping and almost landing face first into the heavy metal door that lead out to the roof top.

Chuckling to himself quietly, Vergil caught Azura before she could face plant the door as he said, "That is a secret I am afraid to say. You really should be more careful with yourself Azura. There will not always be someone there with you to catch you when you decide to trip over your own feet."

'**Although, I will be most likely, with my job to protect her for the strange shop owner… She is rather naïve about things in life. As refreshing as that is to me, it will end up getting her killed eventually. Perhaps I should …no, I will not get involved in human affairs more than what I already am.'** Vergil thought to himself as he quietly followed behind Azura through the doorway and out onto the roof top, **'Well, she is not fully human according to my old leader, Kajikage… he told me that she is the last of the Demonic Angels. Hmm, how utterly ironic…'**

Azura waved enthusiastically at Ichigo along with everyone else there as she approached them with a brooding Vergil in tow. When she noticed that Ichigo's signature semi-permanent scowl was worse than what she considered to be normal, so much so that she paused mid-wave with her happy smile faltering slightly. **'I wonder what's wrong with Ichigo-kun? And why is he suddenly glaring at Vergil-san? Is it because of what happened this morning when those two first met each other, I sure hope not.'** She silently and worriedly thought to herself.

**Moments Later ….**

Azura was starting to get extremely more nervous as time went on and the tension levels around her steadily got worse and worse. Her beautiful storm grey eyes hurriedly flickered back and forth between Ichigo and Vergil, the main sources of all the tension in the air. The two of them have been glaring heatedly (well in Vergil's case, coolly and seemingly uncaring) at each other since Vergil had gracefully sat down next to Azura. For some reason, whenever Vergil was close to her Ichigo would get irritated and he was not sure why, which was the reason behind him glaring at the white haired man across from him, that and how Vergil had insulted him earlier in the morning. Ichigo was not about to let that arrogant, stuck up asshole insult him like that and get away with it without repercussions. Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Orihime, and Renji were sitting now a ways away from the two glaring males.

Ichigo was asked by Rukia to help her open her juice box for her. He stabbed the poor, poor innocent and defenseless little juice box with its straw rather violently before shoving it at Rukia, his glaring never wavering from the silver haired son of Sparda. Rukia was about to make an annoyed and disgruntled remark before Azura hastily gestured for her to keep quiet, which much to Azura's immense relief, she did. Rukia then went right back to sit by Orihime.

"Why do you think the two of them are glaring so intently at each other like that Rukia? And, who is that guy anyway?" Renji whispered softly to the others around him so as not to attract the irritated males' attention to himself.

They all shrugged and shook their heads, hell if they knew.

Azura had barely even touched her binto box, the lunch that Vergil had so thoughtfully made for her, because she was just so nervous about Ichigo and Vergil. **'I hope that whatever problem that they have with each other gets resolved soon, in other words by the end of lunch. The tension in the air is killing me…'** Azura thought woefully to herself.

'_**Hahaha, like that is going to happen little one. The orange head is much too hot headed to let this go on for too long. That and knowing Vergil as I do, he'll probably make a sarcastic response of some kind just to goad the poor orange head. That kid is so far out of his league when dealing with Vergil it's pitiful.'**_ Kajikage chuckled to Azura.

'**What do you mean Kajikage?'** Azura asked mentally to her devil arm/ clan founder/grandfather.

'_**You'll see soon enough little one. For now we sit back and watch the show unfold before us.'**_ Kajikage answered cryptically.

Azura had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes at the confusing shadow devil lord. Meanwhile, Ichigo was having an internal argument of his own with his inner Hollow about the silver haired eldest son of Sparda that was sitting across from him.

'_**Come on King! Kick the white bastard's ass now! If ya won't then I sure as hell will!'**_ Ichigo's inner Hollow shouted in his head, _**'Can't ya see he's challengin' ya?'**_

'**Go the fuck away! I refuse to listen to anything that you have to say Horse!'** Ichigo shouted mentally back at his Hollow in frustration.

'_**I ain't goin' no where King, remember that. Oh and, one day I while devour your soul and then I will claim the pretty little innocent Demonic Angel as mine! Awahahaha!'**_ the Hollow laughed manically in Ichigo's head.

'**I have no intention of ever letting that happen, and I don't know who the hell you're talking about to begin with!'** Ichigo mentally growled before he shoved his Hollow from his consciousness.

"Whatever is your issue that you happen to have against me, I advise you to please resolve it quickly before even my patients runs thin." Vergil stated in a voice that held no emotions other than that of utter contempt and disapproval.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. It's you who has the fucking issue." Ichigo snapped back at the son of Sparda in irritation.

"Hmph, not only do you lack proper manners, you are also crude. It seems to me that you really were raised by a pack of savage wolves. However, unlike a wolf you do not know how to recognize those that are clearly stronger than you and do not afford them the proper respect that is due to such a person. How typical of a weak worthless human." Vergil snarled in anger for the second time that day, "Not only that but you dare to use vulgar language in front of women!"

"What do you know of strength?" Ichigo demanded of Vergil.

"Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself." Vergil answered calmly as he stared at the juice box that he was trying to figure out a dignified way of drinking it.

Ichigo was left gapping in frustration at Vergil's words as was everyone else. Azura's storm grey eyes were wide in surprise.

'**Vergil must take proper manners very seriously, and the way he talked about strength like that it seems as though he honestly believes what he says with absolute conviction.'** Azura thought to herself, and her thought was shared with everyone who had witnessed the exchange between Vergil and the orange haired teen on the roof top.

Before anyone could do more than simply imitate a gulping fish, Manuke the school bully and his gang of thugs appeared through the door that lead to the stairway to the rest of the school. Upon seeing them, Azura glared holy bloody murder at them, as did the silver haired son of Sparda.

"What do you want Manuke? Go away." The female tattooed red head snarled uncharacteristically at the leader of the gang of school terrorists before her.

"I just wanted to see if ya was gonna take up my offer of bein shown a good time from earlier babe. Ya shouldn't have ta be hangin round with these losers, ya'r simply too good for 'em. There is something about cha that is so damn sexy babe." Manuke purred as he strutted confidently next to Azura before pulling her up from her seat on the roof and into his arms.

"Only when hell freezes over you dickhead! Now let me go!" Azura growled furiously as she futilely struggled to escape from her captor's embrace.

Ichigo and Vergil were both on their feet the instant that Manuke grabbed and held Azura against him. Manuke frown briefly at her words and as he did so, everyone there on the roof felt a sudden and strange spiritual pressure that only two of the people on the roof was able to recognize it for what it was. Then just as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone.

"I thought that I had warned you not to be anywhere near her. Let her go now and I just might let you suffer a light beating in compared to what I will do to you if you do not." Vergil said coldly.

Ichigo cracked both of his knuckles as he spoke, "How many times to I have to beat your ass Manuke until you learn not to mess with my friends?"

Manuke just chuckled as he held fast onto Azura's tiny waist. He then silently signaled for his group of goons to attack Ichigo and Vergil. That was when Rukia, Renji, and Chad intercepted a few of said goons but Ichigo and Vergil were still forced to deal with their own goons for there were more of them than the orange haired teen's friends. Everyone knew that they had to deal with their opponents quickly so that they could get to Azura.

Ichigo and his friends disabled their attackers and looked towards Azura and Manuke. Vergil, they saw was watching Azura kicking savagely at an unconscious Manuke's head with his opponents lying about at his feet.

"What? Someone had to beat his ass, so I did it while the rest of you were busy taking care of the others. Those seven days of so called training with that insane straw hat ex-Capitan, the evil feline of doom, and Kaijikage with his second-in-command feline were anything but worthless. I know how to take care of myself thank you very much!" Azura stated with pride as she put her fists on her hips and a foot against the side of Manuke's face.

"Ya got a nice pair of panites, lovin' the polka-dots babe." Manuke muttered as he looked up Azura's skirt from his spot on the ground.

A vein started throbbing violently on Azura's forehead at his words, along with a dark ominous aura that suddenly surrounded herself. She then went to brutally beating Manuke into a very messy bloody puddle. Everyone there but Vergil and Orihime sweat dropped at Azura's actions. The silver haired Son of Sparda hid his shock at seeing the seemingly harmless and innocent girl's unlady-like actions with a mask of disinterest. Orihime just stared at Azura in confusion.

**End of Lunch…**

**XXx**

* * *

"You did not eat all of your lunch now did you Azura-san?" Vergil calmly asked the tattooed red headed female that was walking along next to him.

Blushing a light shade of pink, Azura said, "No, I didn't finish my binto box. Your impromptu glaring contest with Ichigo-kun made me just too nervous to really be able to eat very much. I was afraid that you two would end up killing each other."

Azura and the silver haired song of Sparda were walking to their next class, Music II, together in silence after that. How Vergil had gotten into that class completely mystified her. **'I didn't know that he could play an instrument… I wonder what instrument he does play…'** Azura thought quietly to herself, missing what Vergil was in the process of telling her.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Could you repeat what you said Vergil-kun?" Azura as she absently scratched the back of her head in mild embarrassment.

The son of Sparda shook his head slightly in aggravation before repeating himself, "I was saying that you need to take better care of yourself than what you are currently. I may be your guardian but I am not your babysitter."

'**He thinks I'm weak and pathetic doesn't he Kaijkage?'** Azura thought to her devil arm in shame at herself.

'_**Perhaps, but perhaps not. One can never be completely certain as to what goes through the Dark Slayer's mind.'**_ Kaijkage answered Azura.

"Yeah you're right, I do need to take better care of myself. Oh!" Azura said, "How are you in my Music II class?"

The hansom silver haired son of Sparda looked at her for a brief moment with an unreadable expression upon his face before completely ignoring the last Zigitsuga clan member's question. Slightly annoyed by that, Azura brushed by her forced guardian rudely and into the Music II class room and sat down in her desk. As she took her seat, Vergil walked into the room with all the grace of a man that fears no one and nothing. All of the room's females and some of the males as well, instantly broke into hushed, excited whispers.

"Hey, isn't he Redgrave-sama from class 1-3?" a random female student asked another female classmate next to herself.

"Yeah, he's a lot dreamier than what the rumors going around were saying he was." Was the hushed response.

An unnoticed vein in Azura's forehead started to throb in agitation from all of the whispers coming from the many members of Vergil's ever growing fan club. **'And here I thought that my music class would be peaceful and fan club free…'** the tattooed red headed female thought to herself in annoyance. Vergil had already introduced himself to the class so he went to sit in the only empty seat that he preferred. Which just so happened to be next to Azura and far away from his so called "Fan Club". Said fan club members the proceeded to give death glares toward Azura, who was frightened a lot by it. Vergil saw this as he gave his signature, "I am going to slice you up like a fresh tomato and enjoy doing it" glare at the evilness that is fan girlism.

They were unfortunately saved by the music teacher waltzing into the classroom again after he had left to pick up a few things after Vergil had introduced himself. The teacher was very tall, was a true albino with white long hair that was short on top but was in a ponytail in the back and bottom with red eyes, and waved around a plain black fan. He took roll quickly before announcing that everyone's song project was due right then.

"Now Redgrave-san, I don't expect you to turn in anything today since you have just started going here. However, I do expect you to help one classmate with his or her song presentation project to earn credit for class today. So, everyone get yourselves ready, you have five minutes!" the music teacher announced while waving his black fan around in pure excitement.

With an indifferent expression upon his face, the silver haired son of Sparda, looked at Azura expectantly. She was busily going through the unorganized mess of papers that filled her backpack, searching for something that was obviously important.

"Oh man, please don't be missing. Please don't be—Ah ha! Yes, thank god I found it!" Azura, the last remaining Zigitsuga clan member exclaimed in triumph while waving around what appeared to be music sheets.

"What exactly is the song project?" Vergil asked as he regally took the music sheets out of Azura's hands to inspect more closely.

"Well," Azura began, "everyone had to pick a song that resonated with them. Then they had to find the sheet music for it and learn how to play it on his or her personal instrument of choice. I chose the song 'White Rabbit' by Egypt Central and I'm going to be playing the electric guitar."

Vergil, the silver haired enigma that is the son of Sparda, looked at the sheet music for the song in his hands as he spoke, "It is rather intriguing, at least the lyrics are, I will be helping you with your song presentation then. Am I allowed to use any instrument in this room?"

Azura beamed happily at him as she said, "Yes, unless the instrument happens to have a name on or near it, although the piano in the back of the room is free for everyone to use. I have the sheet music for my electric guitar memorized so, I suppose you can have it to use when you play. I also have the song lyrics memorized that was extra credit, I didn't have to do that."

Vergil nodded as he took the sheet music in his hands and walked toward where the piano was resting up against the back wall of the classroom. Along the way to said piano, he gracefully dodged his fangirls and fanboys and studied the music notes on the papers that held the sheet music for the song, 'White Rabbit' by Egypt Central that Azura had picked.

"Alrighty then, time's up! When I call your name you are to come up to stand in front of my desk, tell everyone what song you chose and why. Then you are to perform the song." The music teacher called out just as Vergil got to the piano in the back of the classroom, "Redgrave-san have you picked a partner yet?"

"Yes I have Mikotou-sensei." Vergil responded smoothly without looking up from the papers in his hands.

Mikotou-sensei nodded his head as he called out the first name on his student roster. By the time that he finally got to Azura there was only ten minutes left until the end of the class.

"Alrighty then Zigitsuga-san, it's your turn. Make your teacher proud sugar!" Mikotou-sensei exclaimed with a proud grin on his face as he waved his now open black fan out in front of his face in excitement.

Feeling rather nervous the female tattooed red head stood up from her desk and made her way quickly to her electric guitar. Once she had done that she jogged slightly over to where Vergil was sitting in front of the piano. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down some, Azura said, "The song that I chose is White Rabbit by Egypt Central and I chose that song because it describes the insanity of life and how it never seems to go as we plan it to."

Azura gave a brief nod of her head to Vergil to indicate for him to start playing. Azura played her guitar at the exact same time as Vergil who was playing the piano in perfect harmony with her as she quickly started singing the lyrics of the song;

"Your magic, white rabbit

Has left its writings on the wall

We follow, like Alice

And just keep diving down the

HOLE!

You can't fix your broken promise

Our ties have come undone

I will not be used

Be battered and abused

The reason why I chose to count my losses

Your lies fool no one!

Your magic

White rabbit

Your white room

Straight jacket

Your magic, white rabbit

Has left its writings on the walls

We follow like Alice

And just keep diving down the

Hole!

We're falling and we're losing control

You're pulling us

Dragging us down this dead end road

We follow like Alice

And just keep diving down the

Hole!

You can't offer your poison to me

In your kingdom of filth

WHITE RABBIT

STRAIGHT JACKET!

Your magic, white rabbit

Has left its writings on the wall

We follow like Alice

And just keep diving down the

Hole!

We're falling and we're losing control

You're pulling us

Dragging us down this dead end road

We follow like Alice

And just keep diving down the

Hole! (echo)

*(whispered)*

I won't be pushed aside

I will be heard

I will get what I want

What I deserve

*(normal volume)*

I won't be pushed aside

I will be heard

I will get what I want

What I deserve!

I'm falling and I'm losing control

You're pulling us

You're dragging us down this dead end road

Your magic

White rabbit

Has left its writings on the wall

We follow like Alice

And just keep diving down the

Hole!

We're falling and we're losing control

You're pulling us

You're dragging us

Down this dead end road

Your magic, white rabbit

Has left its writing on the wall

We follow like Alice

And just keep diving down the

Hole! (echo)

DIVING DOWN THE HOLE!"

As Azura finished singing the last note of the song the bell that signaled the end of the class rang. Mikotou-sensei was standing and applauding Azura's performance enthusiastically along with everyone else in the classroom with the exception of Vergil. He was showing his approval in his own way by allowing a small smile to show on his face. Azura beamed in joy before putting her guitar away and grabbing Vergil by his arm to head for their next class, Gym.

**XXx**

* * *

**Gym! (at last…)**

"The boy's locker room is that way Vergil-san. Once you've changed into your gym uniform you go to the gym. Well I got to go change myself, so see you in the gym!" Azura informed the Dark Slayer cheerfully.

Vergil simply nodded his head in acknowledgement to Azura's words before they both parted ways. He entered the gym locker room and was surprised, but did not show any signs of it, to find Chad and Ichigo there. Ignoring them, he got his school gym uniform out of the gym locker that he had gotten while he was waiting for his fraud of a World History class to end (yup, the one that he had walked out of). Promptly changing, Vergil placed his normal grey school uniform that was perfectly folded neatly into the locker before closing and locking it securely. All of the other guys in the locker room had stopped what they had been doing and were now staring jealously at the silver haired son of Sparda openly. The school gym uniform of Karakura High showed off just how in shape he was. He was not too muscular at all but was toned to the point where it would have made the statue of David jealous. So, in short Vergil looked down right sexy and a few of the males in the locker room were reconsidering their preferences. **(I don't mean to offend anyone with that statement; I am a full support of gay rights fyi)**

Suddenly in the silence of the locker room a loud explosion goes off. Dust and debris went flying just about everywhere. Ichigo, Chad, and Vergil had all managed to get out of the way of the flying debris along with a few of their fellow male classmates. However, only those three were not harmed at all, everyone else had some sort of injury. An eerie inhuman cackle was heard from where the explosion originated as four Hell Prides appeared in the now clearing dust.

"What the fuck are those things? They don't feel like Hollows to me." Ichigo asked as he held his shinigami badge tightly in his hand, ready to use it to separate his soul from his body at a moment's notice.

"Hell Prides, lesser demons. Oh, I would not use that thing if I were you. Those things feed off of human souls, and they hunt in packs. You will have to kill them without using your shinigami form." The Dark Slayer answered the carrot top in his 'I'm-all-business' tone.

Ichigo cussed loudly at the information before having to jump out of the way of one of the Hell Prides as it attacked him. Chad ran full speed at a second Hell Pride, landing a punch squarely in its face. Vergil summoned his Beowulf gauntlets and greaves just in time to use one gauntlet covered arm to block a scythe from a third Hell Pride. Ichigo noticed that his classmates could see the demons that they were fighting and that confused him but before he could think any more of it, the Hell Pride that he was fighting forced him to dive out of the way of a swing of its scythe that was supposed to take his head off. Spotting a steel baseball bat, the orange head grabbed it and swung it with everything he had at the head of his attacking Hell Pride. The hit sent it flying back out of the hole in the boy's locker room wall that had been created by the earlier explosion. Ichigo jumped out after it.

Chad was using his Arm of the Giant, against his Hell Pride opponent. The Hell Pride's scythe was proving ineffective at breaking through Chad's defense as was losing in the offense department as well.

The Dark Slayer had already finished off his Hell Pride. He looked up in time to notice that the fourth Hell Pride was missing and that meant very bad things. His first thought went through his head was that he had to get to Azura before that thing did. The silver haired son of Sparda took off with speed that rivaled that of Ichigo when he is in his Bankai mode towards the girl's locker room. He saw the Hell Pride go into the girl's locker room before he elegantly slid to a stop in front of the door that lead inside. Dismissing Beowulf, Vergil ran inside the locker room and saw Azura, who was wearing nothing but a lacey black push up bra and the skimpy school gym shorts, standing in front of her similarly dressed female classmates with her black scythe in her hands with the Hell Pride cackling demonically at her.

'**So she is a C cup, larger than what I thought she was. The tattoos on her neck and shoulder really stand out against her dark skin and her red hair reminds me of blood. She is also more petite than I realized, I need to make her eat a little more I can just see her ribs. Azura has a nice…'** the silver haired son of Sparda started thinking when he first saw Azura in her current state of dress.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his head, Vergil decided to watch the last Zigitsuga clan member fight the lesser demon. Azura used her own scythe to block that of the Hell Pride that had suddenly shown up and attacked her and her classmates. That in and of itself pissed her off, she hated anyone or anything that attacked herself or innocents around her and that was what the Hell Pride had just done. Ignoring the loose strands of crimson colored hair that were dangling in her face, she swung her black scythe at the head of the Hell Pride, its bells chiming softly in a song of promised death. The Hell Pride jumped back out of reach of her swing it retaliated with an attack of its own, aiming to decapitate Azura. The tattooed red head lean backwards as the scythe whizzed by, losing a couple strand of her hair in the process. Spinning her scythe quickly Azura used the built up momentum of the spinning to finally kill the lesser demon, but not before it racked her thigh with its clawed hands. Upon its death the Hell Pride turned into dust and was blown away by an unearthly breeze.

"Fuck! That hurt, I hope it's not deep." Azura muttered as she dismissed Kaijikage, her scythe, so she could inspect her injured leg.

Vergil walked over to the petite red head, handing her the shirt for her gym uniform. Grateful Azura took it from him and blushed a red that rivaled her hair as she put the shirt on. Looking around herself she noticed the death glares that the girls in the locker room were giving Vergil now that the demon was no more. To save him from becoming a cliché beaten up male in a girl's locker room she asked him to help her to the nurse's office to get her leg fixed up. The silver haired son of Sparda swept Azura up into his arms bridal style without another word and carried her out of the locker room before she could so much as make a squeak in protest.

"What the hell Vergil-san? You don't need to carry me like this ya know." Azura whined in protest at being carried the way she was.

Vergil did not answer her he simply kept on walking. He even walked past the nurse's office. Confused Azura remained silent until Vergil finally set her down gently on the roof of the school where they had eaten lunch. Taking off his shirt he ripped it into strips as he went to tending to the bleeding claw marks on Azura's left thigh. Seeing the silver haired son of Sparda without his shirt for the first time she started to blush madly but could not look away from his finely chiseled chest and torso. **'How can someone be so damn sexy? It should be illegal to look that good…hang on he is half devil according to Kaijikage so I guess being drop dead gorgeous is a given…gah! Why am I thinking like this? Stupid stupid stupid!'** Azura thought embarrassedly to herself.

"Your wound is shallow and I have gotten it to stop bleeding for now however you will need stitches in it. I will clean it out better and put the needed stitches in it when we get back to Urahara-san's shop." Vergil told Azura as he gently wrapped up her thigh in the strips of his shirt.

"Uhm thanks for looking at my leg wound Vergil-san. Can I walk now? I need to get to class I have a—" Azura began but was cut off as the school's intercom system turned on.

"Because of the explosion in the boy's locker room, school and other school related activities have been canceled for the rest of the day. Please head home now, and have a nice day."

"Well so much for that then. Anyway, can I walk on my own or are you going to carry me again?" Azura said in irritation.

Chuckling very softly to himself Vergil helped Azura onto her feet as he said, "Let me help you down stairs and I will get our things so that we may leave Azura."

Azura nodded silently, her thigh was starting to feel like it was on fire was she walked down the stairs with Vergil's help. **'This day certainly turned out to be more interesting than what I care for…Ouch kami damn it hurts!'** Azura thought to herself as she limped to a bench to wait for Vergil.

**End chapter**

**XXx**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! And as mentioned in the last chapter here is a shout out to those that reviewed last chapter!**

**Mnarutodbz: Thanks and writing longer chapters take longer and require more inspiration than I thought….**

**Random Person 94: yes I do suppose it is…but ya gotta admit that no matter how he acts Vergil is hot!**

**Asile3762: I love you and your reviews! They make me feel so loved!**

**PSYCH0xSEXY: ha! I was only one letter off in spelling Temen-ni-gru! I feel so proud of myself! And thanky chu!**

**Taiyoukai assassin: Vergil is smart ain't he? I hope you liked the Vergil and Ichigo argument!**

**Please review once you have finished reading, I will mention those of you who do!**


End file.
